


Baby

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Kidfic, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Other, Raising a Child, Rose is an ouroboros, Slice of Life, self-indulgent child rearing fic, single parent, tonnes of worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: “Hold her close to your scent gland.”  The nurse instructed gently, and gulping, Jeonghan cradled the baby close to his neck, breathing a sigh of relief when she calmed immediately.  “Omegas.  Earth’s natural caretakers.”Jeonghan closed his eyes, breathing in the soft, baby, neutral scent and trying not to think about why he was holding her.“Does she have a name?”“No.  Not yet."Jeonghan nodded, blinking back tears.  He'd have to think up something suitable.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. 0-18

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of my hair. Enjoy!
> 
> (svt ain't mine.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Initial Parenting Years

“Hold her close to your scent gland.” The nurse instructed gently, and gulping, Jeonghan cradled the baby close to his neck, breathing a sigh of relief when she calmed immediately. “Omegas. Earth’s natural caretakers.”

Jeonghan closed his eyes, breathing in the soft, baby, neutral scent and trying not to think about why he was holding her.

“Does she have a name?”

“No. Not yet. I was told that you could do that,” the nurse said and Jeonghan nodded.

“I’ll have to think about it?”

“Of course. You can take about a week, and then we really have to file the birth cert. Do you have anything at home for her?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “No. Is there any chance you could write me a list? I-” tears welled up in his eyes and he willed them away, “I’ll, I have friends, they can shop for me. One of them has a three year old. I’m sure-”

“Of course. Don’t you worry about a thing, lovey. Would you like me to ring somebody?” The nurse cut across him and peered at him. Jeonghan nodded.

“Please.”

“Just give me a name and number and I’ll go and do that. You can stay there with her for as long as you need.”

Jeonghan rattled off Joshua’s phone number and turned back to the little girl against his shoulder. He pressed his nose carefully against her cheek. 

“Hi Sweetness. I’m your uncle. Your dam was my sister. And I loved her so so much. I’m going to love you just as much baby. She was so excited to meet you, she called you her little bean. She was going to be such a good dam. You are loved, and your dam and sire are looking down on you right now, I know they are. Your sire was so kind, and friendly, and helpful. He would have fallen over himself to do what you wanted, Sweetness. He loves you so much too. I know he does. They both do. And I do too. You’re all I have left, and I’m going to do my very best.”

  
  


By the time Joshua arrived, tears were dripping off Jeonghan’s nose into the baby’s hair and the smell of sadness was suffocatingly strong.

“Jeonghan?”

“This is Joshua, he’s going to be your uncle too.” Jeonghan whispered before looking up at Joshua with what must have been a heart wrenching expression, for Joshua was beside him in a split second, wrapping his arms around the two of them tightly. 

Jeonghan fell apart.

  
  


It was only the scent of an alpha stepping into the room that had Jeonghan’s tears stopping, his whole body turning to hide the child, and peering over Joshua’s shoulder with wide eyes, ready to run or fight if he needed to.

“I brought Seokmin. We were eating together, I figured we might need another set of hands. It’s only Seokminnie. He’s not going to hurt her.” Joshua soothed and Jeonghan relaxed fractionally.

“Hyung? What can I do?”

“Mr. Yoon? Do you need me to send these people away?” The nurse returned, stepping past Seokmin and around Joshua and taking a seat beside Jeonghan.

“No, they’re my friends. Good friends.”

“Ah. Now, do you have a partner? Husband? Wife?”

“No.” Jeonghan stared resolutely at her and blinked away everything else.

“Right. Would you like to introduce Baby to your friends? There are different ways for parents and non-parents.” 

Jeonghan closed his eyes. He was her parent now.

“For close non-parents, it’s wrist to neck. Baby will recognise them as safe. For just non-parents, it’s wrist to wrist alright? Now. I have drawn up a list, and some resources. It’s not a shame to ask for help, and you can call the hospital at any time with any questions. But, I suspect you’ll be a natural.” She handed over a folder of sheets and flyers and closed the door behind her.

Jeonghan rocked the baby gently, looking between her and his friends before making a decision. “Come here and meet your niece.”

“Baby, this is Joshua. He’s going to love you too.” Joshua smiled at him and gently brushed his wrist against the baby’s neck. She turned, her tiny nose wiggling until she bumped into his wrist and calmed.

“You’re adorable.” Joshua murmured and Jeonghan nosed into her hair.

“And this is Seokmin. He’s going to spoil you rotten.”

“Hi Baby. I’m Seokmin, but you can call me Minnie. You’re going to have the bestest dam?” Seokmin looked at Jeonghan before deciding it didn’t matter, “uncle? Best parent in the world. And I’ll bring you for ice cream. All the time. We’re going to get along so well.” He held his wrist against her neck and she turned again, nosing at his wrist for a few seconds before turning searchingly back to Jeonghan’s chest. 

He cradled her close, lifting her back up to his neck and rubbing her back ever so gently with the tips of his fingers. “She still smells of her. The nurse said her scent won’t become distinct for a few days, and even then it’ll just smell like mine for a few weeks, sometimes months, depending on how healthy she is and how quickly she grows.” Jeonghan whispered and Seokmin sat down on the couch, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him against him.

“Let it out, hyung, we’re here for you. And we’re so sorry for your loss.”

Joshua squished onto Jeonghan’s other side with a small smile, “Anything you need.”

“Anything at all, hyung.”

The tears started up again, and Joshua took the baby, cradling her carefully as Jeonghan collapsed against Seokmin, pressing his face against his cardigan and shaking with the force of his tears.

Joshua cooed at the baby, and rocked her, trying to distract her from the maelstrom of sadness that she’d been born into, it should have been the scents of explosive joy and euphoria that were associated with her birth, yet it was despair and grief that were the most prominent.

Seokmin cooed at Jeonghan, tugging him up higher, so he could breath in the calm, soothing pheromones that Seokmin was producing, so that he could feel some semblance of hope, so that he could catch his breath. He’d get through this. He’d have lots of help, and he had someone to care for, a littler person that needed him. She’d help.

* * *

“Damma?” Hyerin called from her cot, “Damma?”

“Just a second, love!” Jeonghan shouted back from the kitchen where he was taking a tray out of the oven. He set it on the stove top and slipped off the oven gloves, crossing the flat quickly. “What is it Hyerin?”

“Up?” The girl was hanging onto the bars of her cot with the most hopeful expression and Jeonghan smiled, swinging her up and twirling her around.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

She nodded and Jeonghan set her on his hip.

“Are you excited for the party?”

“See Jinnie?”

“Yujin-unnie? You will. It’s her birthday! She’s going to be 5! How many fingers is that Hyerin?” Jeonghan asked, holding out his fist and she held out hers.

“One?”

“That’s one, good girl! Can you give me two fingers?”

She obligingly added a second, “Two!”

“Yes! What about three?”

She added a third, looking up at him with big eyes and he smiled, “perfect baby. Four?”

Hyerin wavered, adding the fourth finger and whispering “four” to herself a few times and then adding her last finger.

“That’s five baby! You’re so clever! Let’s go check the biscuits, shall we?”

“Yes!!!” Hyerin screeched right into Jeonghan’s ear and he winced. Ouch.

They’d made the biscuits together before Hyerin’s nap, and they were cooling on their tray. Hyerin clapped her hands as she saw them. “Taste?”

“No baby, not yet. What colour are they?”

“Green!”

Jeonghan smiled, she was so clever. “Yes they are! It’s your unnie’s favourite colour!”

“Eat bikkies?”

“Maybe later. They have to cool down. Let’s get you ready.” He turned off the oven and hitched Hyerin up higher on his hip, heading to her bedroom.

Hyerin tangled her fingers in his hair, holding on tightly, her other hand coming up to her mouth. “Party dress?” She asked before sucking on two of her fingers and Jeonghan tugged them gently out of her mouth.

“No, love, don’t do that. Would you like your green dress or your yellow dress?” Jeonghan set her down on the changing table, handing her her giraffe to hold while he opened the wardrobe.

Lots of her things were Yujin’s old clothes, babies grew so fast, and Seungkwan had been happy that they were going to a good home. Hyerin loved that they were her favourite unnie’s things. But there were a handful of party dresses and cute things that Jeonghan had just seen and needed to buy, or that one of his sister’s friends had sent for a birthday or Christmas present. Most of them were too big, but she would grow into them. Her two party dresses that currently fit her had tulle skirts and satin bodices, ribbons on the back and ruffles on the sleeves. Completely over the top, but Hyerin squealed every time she saw them, and she looked like a fairy.

“Lello! Pretty flowers. Sun. Sun?”

Smiling, Jeonghan plucked the yellow dress off the rail and hunted for lemon tights, “Yes love, the sun is yellow.”

“No! Sun?”

He found them. Jeonghan turned to her, “hm?”

“Damma, sun? Sun, nose, Koko!”

Oh she was too cute, “Seokmin? He’s like the sun?”

She nodded, pleased that he understood her. “See Koko?”

“No love, Seokmin won’t be bringing his puppy. He’ll be there, you’ll see him later-” Jeonghan tugged her day dress up and off, checking her nappy quickly, before starting to put her tights on, “-and Joshua will be there-”

“Shua!!” Gleeful, she was gleeful. Joshua always brought her books when he visited, big pictures and read to her with the best voices, ‘better than Damma’ he was always told in a whisper. Jeonghan didn’t mind at all.

“Yes, and Yujin’s parents, do you remember their names?” Jeonghan asked, tugging her fingers away from her face again and pulling the dress over her head gently. “There you are!”

Hyerin giggled and closed her eyes as Jeonghan fluffed the dress around her over and over, sending her giggling and giggling on repeat.

“Damma, stop!” she squealed, catching his hands and Jeonghan giggled back at her, leaning down to rub his nose against hers and she went cross eyed trying to look at him. “Scent?”

She was so precious, “of course darling,” Jeonghan plucked her up and tucked her against his neck, tying the ribbons loosely while she nosed against his scent gland and hummed quietly. She was always trying to imitate his purrs and this was her current and cutest attempt. Children were adynamic until they hit puberty, so they tended to try and imitate whatever dynamic they were most used to. Yujin loved to copy her father’s hums, and she was quite close, betas were the closest to adynamic vocal chords. When Jeonghan had been little he’d tried to rumble and growl like his sire, never quite getting there and always ending up with a scratchy throat.

* * *

“Hyerin! Come inside and wash your hands, please!” Jeonghan called into the garden where Hyerin was playing with two of her friends.

Hyerin turned to him with a red face and a pouty face, “I don’t wanna!”

Seungkwan hid a smile in his coffee cup and Jeonghan exhaled lightly. “Come on in love, I need your help with something.”

“I’m playing!”

“You can go back to your friends in a few minutes, please come inside and wash your hands.”

Hyerin stomped towards the door, frowning and looking at the ground, she pushed past Jeonghan with a dark mutter and walked into the kitchen, dragging over the stool and leaning over the sink to wash her hands.

“Thank you, Hyerin,” Jeonghan followed her in with a smile, “Will you help me cut up some apples and pears for your friends? You can bring them out and have a little picnic.”

She stepped down from the stool and leaned against his legs, nodding. He carded his hand through her hair.

“Okay, up you come, onto the step,” Hyerin climbed up onto the taller step by the counter, in front of Jeonghan and he handed her the child safe knife, hovering as she sliced two, pre-cored apples up into segments on the chopping board.

“Good job! Now do the pears,” he handed her the other fruits and watched as she carefully chopped that one up too. “You’re so clever! Will we add some grapes?”

“Please.” Hyerin let go of her previous frustration and nodded repeatedly, sending her pigtails flying.

“Okay, pull them off their branch-”

Hyerin looked up at him, “Like a tree?”

“Yeah, like a tree. Okay, perfect, will you sort them into these bowls?” Jeonghan asked, setting out three small plastic bowls on the counter.

“Lemon juice now?” Hyerin turned to look at him expectantly and Jeonghan nodded.

“Of course, there you go, not too much now.”

“Ok, before you bring them out, we have to tidy up. What bin do these bits go into?” Jeonghan pointed to the cores and grape branches and Hyerin picked them up and stepped down carefully off the step, heading for the brown bin. “Well remembered!”

“I can’t hold three?” Hyerin looked between him and the bowls with wide eyes, “I have two hands.”

“I know love. Will you bring out the picnic blanket? I’ll bring out the tray.”

Hyerin nodded and took the blanket off him, toddling out the door ahead of him, and Jeonghan picked up the tray with the fruit and cups of water and followed her out slowly, waiting for her to spread it out before he set the tray down.

“Enjoy lovelies.”

“Thank you Hyerin’s appa!” the two other girls chorused and Hyerin waved.

“Thanks appa, bye appa!”

“Where did Damma go?” Seungkwan asked when Jeonghan came back inside. 

“Uh,” Jeonghan sighed, “None of the other kids in her playgroup have a dam, they all have beta mothers. I mean, I don’t mind. She changes it daily at the moment, I’m ‘appa’ and ‘eomma’ or ‘damma’ when she’s particularly tired. Shua was over last week and I was ‘Hannie’ for a few days. She’s just trying them on. But enough about us, how are you keeping with the little one?”

Seungkwan took a long draught from his mug, “I can’t remember being this tired with Yujinnie. Maybe it’s ‘cause I have two, but I’m just shattered. All the time. When Eomma asked if she could have them today I practically threw them at her, I need normal human adult conversation-”

“And all I’ve done is talk about Hyerin, oh Seungkwan I’m sorry-”

“No it’s fine, it’s not the nappy talk or the food talk, and she’s not mine, so I can take it. Don’t get me wrong, I love Yujin. And I love Yubin. I do. I must. It’s just hard and tiring and I’m so tired, hyung, I’m just so, so tired all of the time.” Seungkwan whispered, his eyes welling up with tears.

Jeonghan circled the table to put an arm across Seungkwan’s back, rubbing his shoulder gently. Seungkwan turned into him and let the sobs go. 

“-it’s ok, let it go, you’re ok, hyung has you-”

Seungkwan pulled back after he’d cried himself dry, and wiped his face with a tissue, “God, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. Don’t be at all.”

“It’s so embarrassing, I wasn’t like this on Yujin, I just-” he dropped his head into his hands and sighed, “it’s hard.”

Jeonghan rubbed his shoulders, “you can drop them over here anytime. Okay? If you want to have some time off or go for a night out with Vernon or a night in? And I’m always on the other end of the phone if you need to have a rant or a cry or anything.”

“Thanks. Hopefully it’ll pass. I just, I’m tired.”

“Have you spoken to your doctor?”

“No. I’m just giving it some time. If it gets worse I will, I promise. It’s just hard right now.”

Jeonghan just hugged him again. All he could do was be there for him. And at least he knew that.

* * *

Jeonghan turned the car off outside Joshua’s house, taking his keys out of the ignition and checking his neck for the final time in the mirror. Should be fine. Her nose wasn’t really baby sensitive anymore, she shouldn’t notice the fading scent of his cycle partner, or the old smell of heat itself. And there were no visible marks. He’d be fine.

He’d barely closed the car door before Hyerin was barrelling out of the front door and towards him, crashing into his legs with a screeched, “DAMMMAS HOMEEEEEEE!”

“Hey Hyerinnie! Did you miss me?”

“Please don’t go away again,” Hyerin whisper shouted as Jeonghan scooped her up into his arms, “Please don’t go away again, please please please-” 

“Baby?” Jeonghan nuzzled her cheek and raised an eyebrow at Joshua, walking them towards the door. He only smiled and shook his head. 

“Sssh, it’s alright, I’m here now, I missed you too lovey, it’s okay.” Jeonghan murmured, bouncing her a little and cuddling her close. She nosed right into Jeonghan’s scent gland and tried to growl, her voice scratchy.

“Damma, you smell wrong.” Her tears wetting his skin. Well. Showed how much he knew.

“I know, I’m sorry love, it’ll be back to normal in a little while. What did you and Joshua do? Did you have fun? Hm?”

Hyerin stared at him, frowning deeply, before rubbing her wrist against his neck, trying to cover him in her scent. Joshua snorted and Jeonghan just smiled, carrying her into the house and elbowing his friend on the way in.

“Be nice, Shua.”

“Me? I didn’t say anything. Did I say anything Hyerinnie?” Joshua put a hand against his chest in mock shock and Hyerin shushed him. “Shushed, by my own niece, it’s a conspiracy!” He closed the door behind them and went to flick on the kettle.

  
  


Hyerin practically drowned Jeonghan in her scent before her eyes dropped closed and she drifted off, worn out and overtired.

“She didn’t sleep well. Worried, scared you weren’t going to come back.” Joshua said, handing Jeonghan a mug and a light blanket for Hyerin.

Draping it over Hyerin and carefully moving her so that her head was on his lap, Jeonghan looked up sharply, “Really?”

“Yeah. She wanted to ring you, didn’t understand why she couldn’t of course-”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan winced, “I was thinking about that before. Last time she was a little worried but it didn’t affect her sleeping. I should be able to talk to her about it for the next one, she’ll be seven that’s not too early to talk about cycles is it?”

Joshua shrugged, “I mean, Seungkwan started to present at 8 didn’t he? I think go for it, carefully-”

“Yeah I’ll research.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Joshua asked, smirking.

“Yeah actually. Do you know, at least I’m guaranteed two weekends of sex a year. I mean, I’ll take it. It was fine, the alpha was attentive, gentle and polite enough to ignore the baby scent of me and lack of ring on my finger. Ideal.”

“Did you get their name?”

“Joshua, you know they don’t do that, and besides, I’ve Hyerin to think about. I don’t want to bring someone into her life, even just through smell, only to take them out of it after a few months if things don’t go well.” 

“You can’t put your life on pause for her-” Joshua sighed, it was a well worn argument.

“I can. And I’m not, I have a very full life. Just because I’m not in a relationship Joshua! On that point, people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones!”

“Ok!! Ok ok. I’ll drop it. Promise.”

Jeonghan pursed his lips and stared at him over his mug, one hand protectively draped over Hyerin’s shoulders.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. Of course I’m happy.” Jeonghan knew he was being defensive, but he couldn’t help it. He got so many looks in the playgrounds for being a single parent and he really didn’t need it from his best friend.

Joshua raised his hands slightly, “Okay, okay. Just so long as you’re sure, alright? I only want what’s best for you, you know that.” 

“Yeah, just, I don’t need a partner right now. And sure, I have you don’t I? And Seokmin and Seungkwan? I have friends aplenty. I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me.” Jeonghan stared at Joshua until the beta sighed and nodded.

“Fine. Fine! Stop looking at me like that. Just, whenever you want to-”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Right.” Joshua looked like he wanted to say something else, opened his mouth to say something else, scent going sharp but then he shook his head and sank back into the armchair. “Hyerin is my favourite niece but don’t tell Yujin.”

Ah a subtle topic change, Jeonghan loved them. Nevertheless, he nodded and smiled and made all the appropriate noises. Now wasn’t a time to argue.

* * *

“Are we nearly there?” 

Jeonghan smiled, flicking his eyes up to check on her in the backseat. She was practically vibrating, tugging on her plaits and kicking her legs.

“Nearly. Have you decided if you want me to stay?”

“Please don’t. I’m 8 now, I don’t need you to stay.”

“Of course.” His little baby, growing up. “Ok, here we are,” Jeonghan turned the car off and rolled up the windows, turning back to look at her. “Now. Remember-”

“Be nice, be polite and don’t scent people, Damma I know all this,” Hyerin sighed and Jeonghan just looked at her. “And don’t be cheeky. Sorry.”

“Thank you. And try to speak slowly. Okay? Take breaths and let other people speak.”

“Okay! Can we go in now?” 

In response, Jeonghan opened his car door and opened hers, letting her jump out. “I’m coming in with you, I have to fill in forms and things, alright? If you change your mind-”

“I won’t!” Hyerin bounced ahead of him and Jeonghan tugged her back.

“-and decide you want me to stay just let me know alright? I don’t mind. I prefer when you’re comfortable.”

“Damma! I’ll be fine. What are you going to do?” She leaned against him for a second and Jeonghan basked in the split second of contact before she pulled away, opening the door and waiting for him to sign them in at the desk. She was growing up so fast.

“I might go to that new bookshop cafe, and get a latte. Or Seokmin wanted help with his lines, I might go and help him. Or ring Joshua, we haven’t spoken in a while-” Jeonghan smiled at the receptionist and filled in the two lines in the book.

“He went to America two days ago.” The sass. Who knew where she got it from. Must be Seokmin.

“I know, we haven’t spoken since then. He might have forgotten me-” Jeonghan looked down at her with a smile and she looked away.

“Stop being silly!”

Jeonghan shared another smile with the receptionist, and started to direct them down the hall, “Okay, so, just down this corridor here, and it should be the second door, oh there we go.” They stood in front of the open door to a large dance classroom, “We must be early.” 

A tall man glided over to them, bowing slightly, “Hi! I’m Xu Minghao, I’m the dance teacher. What’s your name?” He smiled at Hyerin and she smiled.

“Yoon Hyerin, nice to meet you Teacher. Please take care of me!” Hyerin bowed carefully and straightened, smiling brightly up at him.

“Hi Hyerin! Are you excited to start dance?”

“Yes!! I really wanted to start during the summer but we had to wait for the new term, and I love dancing! I dance around the house all the time, I can’t wait to learn! Damma showed me the videos of your class and they look amazing, you’re so graceful, Teacher!” Hyerin was bouncing on her toes and Jeonghan bit back a smile, she had thrown a fit when they couldn’t find dance classes over the summer. He’d tried, remembering tiny bits from when he’d been small, but in the end they’d found some YouTube videos and she’d tried to copy and dance along to different contemporary artists.

“Oh, your dam did, did they?” Minghao looked over at Jeonghan with a smile, “Well, you’ll enjoy this class then! Why don’t you go and put your bag into one of those cubbies and change into your dance shoes? Or just your bare feet if you don’t have shoes.” Minghao instructed and Hyerin practically bounced over to the side of the room where two other girls were sitting, tying their shoes.

“Yoon Jeonghan, male pronouns, nice to meet you,” Jeonghan introduced himself, “She’s incredibly excited. Are you expecting a large class?”

Minghao smiled and motioned him over to a table, “Ah. Me too. Around 10 or so, we like to keep them small enough at Highlight. Now, if you could fill out this form?”

“Of course.” Jeonghan sat down and pulled a pen out of his bag, filling in the pages in neat writing. Name, birth date, allergies, contact details. “If you can’t get a hold of me for whatever reason, I’m putting down one of my friends’ numbers, one of her uncles. Okay, I think that’s it. Payment-”

“We’ll send out a letter after three weeks or so, just to let some children drop out and change their minds. So, it’s an hour long, so you can come and collect her at 1 pm. I have another class at half past, so if you’re late, she’ll be with the secretary. Please ring if you’re going to be late.” Minghao slipped the pages into a file and turned stern eyes on him. Jeonghan nodded.

“Of course.” Another parent child duo arrived at the door and Minghao nodded at him before going to greet them. Jeonghan headed over to Hyerin. “I’m going to head out now if that’s okay? Your teacher seems very nice, I think you’re going to really enjoy this.”

“Ok, Damma. Go on, go! I’ll see you later?” Hyerin barely looked up from chattering with the other girls and Jeonghan sighed.

“Can I have a hug?”

Hyerin squeezed him quickly and Jeonghan dragged his wrist down her back subtly, “Damma~” Clearly not subtle enough.

“Can’t hear you love. See you later. Have fun!” Jeonghan stood back up and smiled at her until she waved him off, red faced. The other girls were smiling and she nudged them with a muttered ‘parents are so embarrassing aren’t they?’

Eight year-olds were so very complex.

* * *

Jeonghan froze. His heart was racing, he couldn’t move, he stared at Hyerin in confusion, what?

“Damma?! Damma?!” Hyerin stumbled backwards, her anger gone, suddenly scared.

Okay, breathe. Breathe. She’s your daughter. You can do this. Breathe in. Breathe out. Move.

“I’m okay Hyerin, I’m okay. Can you come here to me please?” Jeonghan managed, carefully breathing through the _you’re misbehaving_ twinging at his head.

Hyerin stepped carefully closer to him, “Damma? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Did I hurt you? Why aren’t you moving?”

Jeonghan breathed slowly, “Love, can you tell me I have permission to move?”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you in a second, can you say it and mean it?” The twinging was turning into pounding.

“In that tone?”

“Please.” And now he was getting black spots in his vision-

“Ok. You have permission to move.”

Jeonghan gasped, and tugged her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and breathing into her hair.

“Hyerin. You can’t use that tone. I know it’s new and fun and different, but you really can’t use it. I know you were mad, I know, and we’ll talk about that again later alright? Please don’t use that tone again. It’s dangerous. It’s called an Order. And it means that you’ve presented as an Alpha type. The only time, and I mean only time, you can ever use that tone is in an emergency.” 

“I’m sorry.” Hyerin whispered and started to cry. Jeonghan lowered them gently to the floor and curled around her, crying himself. He didn’t, none of the books prepared him for the feeling of an Order.

“Hyerinnie? Let’s move to the couch. I’m going to call Seokminnie and Seungkwannie. Would you like Seungkwan to bring your unnie?” He needed his friends, he needed someone to tell him it was okay, that she’d be okay, that he’d be okay. He wanted Joshua. But Joshua was busy.

“Why?”

“We have to plan your party! And I want you to talk to Seokmin for a little bit. And Yujin too, okay?” Jeonghan grabbed his phone and pulled her down beside him on the couch. She still slotted into his side. It wasn’t so different. If only he could convince his racing heart of that fact.

Hyerin twisted to look at him, tugging at her plaits, “But Unnie is a beta?”

“I know love. You can talk to your other friends when you see them next, but if you want you can talk to your Unnie now?” Jeonghan was already dialing Seungkwan’s number.

“Ok. Only if she’s not busy.”

  
  


“Hyung?” Jeonghan met Seokmin at the door and was immediately folded into an embrace. “Sssh, it’s okay, you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you, it’s okay, you did all the right things.” Jeonghan nodded against him, but didn’t let go.

“Damma?” Hyerin hovered behind him, wide eyes filling with tears.

“Just give them a second Hyerin, your dam had a bit of a shock,” Seungkwan pushed them all further into the hall and Yujin pulled the door closed behind her. “I’m going to make hot chocolate.”

Hyerin trailed Seungkwan into the kitchen, “But it’s a Wednesday?” Nothing was making sense, it was like she’d woken up to a different world.

Seungkwan just laughed and shook his head, “You’ve had a shock and you’ve presented. I think it calls for hot chocolate.” He disappeared off into the kitchen and Hyerin turned to Yujin, confused and worried.

Yujin tugged her down onto the couch, “Let him, come here, you look like you need a hug.” Hyerin nodded, whining slightly and collapsed against her. “It’s going to be okay Rinnie. I know everything seems new and scary, but you’re still the same person. Just like I didn’t change after I presented, you won’t either. A little adapting, but it’s a gradual thing.”

“Unnie, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t, I didn’t know what I was doing, and then he couldn’t move-” Hyerin tucked herself into Yujin’s arms, hiding in her, and Yujin just held her tighter, unconsciously mirroring Seokmin and Jeonghan.

“Your dam knows you didn’t mean it Rinnie. Accidents happen. And everyone is okay now. And now you know you can do that, and you’ll be able to help someone get out of a burning building or move off the road when they’re in shock. It’s not all bad yeah? Just like we learnt in school. You’re okay.” Yujin petted her hair and cuddled her close, humming gently.

“Yes, but-” Hyerin trailed off and Yujin hummed.

“But?”

“What if I mess up again? What if I get angry and shout and do something I shouldn’t? What if I make someone do something they shouldn’t do, or that they don’t want to?”

“Well, you’re really conscientious, And you always help people. And you give out to bullies. You’re kind, and patient and you hardly ever shout. And on top of all that, when I presented Dam signed me up for beta classes. They’re kinda like communion classes, just all about beta stuff. Expectations, stereotypes, upsides, downsides, things that being a beta will make easier, things that it’ll make harder, stuff like that. I’m sure your dam will sign you up to the alpha version. And you’ll learn how to use the different tones properly, yeah?”

Hyerin nodded, she supposed so. Her dam always signed her up for things that he didn’t know how to teach, this shouldn’t be any different, right? “What did you learn?”

Yujin squished them back into the couch a bit, “Betas have cool vocal tones too did you know that?”

“No?”

“Like right now you’re calm aren’t you?”

“Is that you?”

“Only a little bit,” Yujin sounded proud, “I’m still learning how to use it properly. I mean I know how, but it takes practice. Like piano. If I was Appa, you’d be totally zen. But Appa isn’t allowed to use it at home unless someone is about to have a panic attack. Because it’s not fair. Controlling other people isn’t fair.”

That made sense. “Why are you using it on me then?”

“The amount I can do is basically just a hug and a cup of tea levels of calming. The rest is all you,” Yujin feathered her hand through Hyerin’s hair gently. “You’re gonna be a great alpha. I have no doubts.”

“Seconded!” Seungkwan handed them both mugs of hot chocolate with a smile, “you’re a good girl Hyerin, you’re going to be such a good alpha. You just have to learn a few things and see a few things, but it’ll all be fine.”

Jeonghan sat down beside them and Hyerin scrambled into his lap, sure she was ten but who cared. “Aw love, don’t worry. You didn’t mean it, you didn’t even know you could do it, and you fixed it as quickly as you could. I’m proud of you,” Hyerin scoffed and Jeonghan tugged her away from his scent gland to look her in the eyes, “I am. You’re so talented and so clever and you’re going to make a brilliant alpha. And look, you’re worried, that means you care. People don’t get worried over things they don’t care about, right?”

“Right.”

“So, I’m not scared. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Hyerin nudged back to Jeonghan’s scent gland, and he let her, stroking her back gently.

Eventually, Hyerin slipped out of Jeonghan’s lap to sit beside him and drink her hot chocolate. There was a pile of leaflets and flyers and paper and pens on the table and she looked with wide eyes between her uncles.

Seungkwan cackled and Seokmin rubbed his hands together, “We have a party to plan!”

Hyerin turned to look at Yujin slowly in horror, only to see Seungkwan’s slightly maniacal expression mirrored on her friend’s face. Oh no. She looked up at Jeonghan.

“I did warn you,” Jeonghan patted her shoulder in mock sympathy, “It’ll be fun!”

Hyerin highly doubted that.

* * *

Jeonghan hovered outside Hyerin’s door, listening carefully to the noises within. She was crying. She was confused, she’d been made fun of. She’d asked out a boy she’d always been friends with, another alpha. The kids had been harsh. And on top of that, she’d failed her latest grammar test. It had been a difficult week, and her best friend had just cancelled their planned movie evening. Jeonghan’s heart ached for her, it really did, but she didn’t want to talk to him. There had been teasing about her having only a dam for a parent. Children were cruel, 12 year-olds even more so.

“Dam, you can come in.”

Oops, he’d been caught.

“I can smell you’re there.”

Alpha noses, he always forgot about alpha noses.

He pushed open the door and lifted the teacup and saucer in apology, “Sorry pup, I just brought you some tea, I thought you might like some?”

Hyerin sat up and shuffled back into her pillows and Jeonghan closed the door behind him, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed and handing her the cup and saucer.

“Why don’t you date?” 

Oh. Okay straight to the point. He could appreciate that.

“I haven’t met anybody I wanted to date.” Keep it simple. Technically not a lie.

Hyerin sipped her tea and toed a pillow down to Jeonghan, he leaned against it with a smile. “But, but Seokmin and Joshua always say that you’re a catch.”

Laughing and rolling his eyes Jeonghan leaned back against the bed frame, “they have to say that they’re my best friends. Don’t worry about me. I’m perfectly happy being single right now.”

“Were you, were you single before I was born?”

“I was, love. This has nothing to do with you. Don’t ever think that.” She knew, she’d known since she was old enough to understand, that Jeonghan wasn’t her birth-dam. That he was her uncle by birth, but that her parents had died before they could meet her. She understood. She still referred to them as her aunt and uncle, because as she said ‘damma, you’re my dam.’

“But Dam, why do people think it's bad? Why did Soonhee say that about you then? That you’re … you know what she said.” Hyerin looked down, red flushing across her cheeks and Jeonghan sighed.

“People make judgements based on what they hear on TV or in music, and what their parents say. Single omega parents tend to be the butt of jokes mainly because in the past there was a lot of social stigma around it. Still is to a certain extent. That doesn’t make it right. It’s wrong. It’s categorically untrue. Lots of the myths around omegas are the same. Soonhee was wrong to say that to you, and I’m meeting with your teacher tomorrow to ask her to talk about stereotypes with your class. It’s unfair.”

“Damma, don’t do that!”

“Hyerin. I refuse to let you be bullied like that for something that is out of your control, and that can be fixed.”

“You’re just going to make it worse!” Hyerin put her tea down and turned over into her cushions in a huff. Jeonghan sighed.

“It’ll get better. She should also address the bit of teasing about dynamic dating too. That’s also not fair, love. And it’s her job to teach you properly.”

“Why does it make a difference if we can have kids, he has a nice smile and he makes me laugh~”

Jeonghan shuffled up the bed a bit and rubbed her back. “It doesn’t make a difference. You can date who you like.”

“But he laughed at me!”

“Just because you don’t mind dating another alpha doesn’t mean that all alphas will feel the same way. Seungkwan is an omega and his husband is a beta; but Joshua only dates betas. It’s all personal. Everybody is unique.”

“And what about you?” Hyerin rolled over and looked at him.

“Me?”

“Do you like betas? Or omegas or alphas?”

“I don’t mind really. I’ve dated all dynamics. They all have their different perks and drawbacks. There’ll always be something more primal with the ‘proper opposite’,” Jeonghan air quoted, “but nobody understands omegas like omegas, and betas are superb too. It really depends on the person for me. My sister only dated alphas. And we had a sire and a dam. Everybody is different. And I’ll love you the same no matter what.”

“Okay. Okay. I suppose you want to talk about my grades too?” Hyerin mooched closer to Jeonghan, fidgeting until she was under his chin.

“Well…” Ideally yes, but grades could wait.

“I hate grammar. It’s so hard.”

“I’ll help you if you let me? We can start tomorrow evening. You have dance tonight if you feel up to it? Or I can ring Minghao-ssi and explain?”

“No, no I want to go. They’re different friends. I already miss them loads, I don’t want to miss a week. And we’re learning a dance right now, I can’t miss!”

“Okay!! You don’t have to, it was just an offer!” Jeonghan laughed, “I’d better get started on dinner then, hm?”

“Can it wait a minute? Can you hug me a little bit longer?” Hyerin mumbled and Jeonghan patted her shoulder.

“Of course.”

* * *

“Dam. Dam I don’t want to have it, I don’t want to do it, I don’t want to, I’m too young, Dam, please, please-”

“Hyerin. Take a deep breath for me, please,” Jeonghan carefully put his hands on her shoulders and peered at her eyes, they were red rimmed and already blown wide. She’d always been an early bloomer. Talked early, walked early, started puberty early; it wasn’t a surprise that her first rut came at 14. But there were always ways to deal with these things.

“Damma~” Hyerin was shaking and smelled so much of fear that Jeonghan threw the book to hell and went with instinct, pulling her close and onto his scent gland, purring softly at her and stroking her hair.

His pheromones shouldn’t set her off, she was used to them, they were parental first, omega second. The first thing she’d smelt had been him. In theory, they should still help.

“OK honey, we’re going to watch a film and eat chocolate. You’re going to be fine. You’re going to stay right here, I don’t care what you’ve heard or what anybody said you should be doing okay? You’re perfectly safe here.” Jeonghan thumbed tears away from her eyes.

“But what if I, what if I hurt you?” Hyerin wouldn’t look at him and Jeonghan’s purr thrummed louder in response.

“You won’t.”

“But what if I do?!”

“Love, you’re not going to hurt me. But if anything goes wrong, I still have the emergency button from when you were small. It connects straight to the local health office. I’ll put it on my wrist if you really want me to. We’re not going to need it darling, nothing is going to go wrong.”

Hyerin tugged him into another hug, “Please wear it.”

“Alright, I will. I’ll go get it now, okay?” Jeonghan broke away from her gently and went into the bathroom to rummage through the first aid box. Hyerin followed him. 

He turned and held it up, “Here. Look I’ll put it on now.”

Once it was on his wrist, Hyerin seemed to deflate, “Thank you, Damma I’m so scared!”

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“Really?”

“Really. Have I ever lied about something important?” Jeonghan headed out of the bathroom and Hyerin followed.

“No?”

“That’s right. Okay, why don’t you go text your friends and ask them to take videos for you tomorrow? And I’ll ring your dance teacher.” Jeonghan handed her her phone and picked up his own. “And then we can have tea and talk and things? Alright?”

“Okay Damma.”

“Love, I’m going to make some dinner, I want you to go and have a shower. I picked up some new shower gel, so... enjoy yourself alright? My nose isn’t as strong as yours so don’t be embarrassed. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Jeonghan handed her a new pile of towels and kissed her on the forehead, ignoring her vibrantly red blush and pushing her gently towards the bathroom before clattering down the stairs and turning the radio on in the kitchen.

Jeonghan was chopping peppers and mushrooms with his phone pinned between his ear and shoulder, “-Did you say red meats or chicken?”

“ _Hyung, I’m sure it won’t make much of a difference-”_

“My daughter is going through her first rut and she is terrified. Seokmin, tell me what makes you feel better.” And if he took his frustrations out on an innocent onion, nobody was going to know.

“ _Hyung~”_

“I couldn’t care less if it makes you embarrassed, I’ll just ring Jihoon instead, would you like that?” Garlic crushers were incredibly satisfying.

“ _You don’t even know him!”_

Jeonghan tipped everything into the sizzling wok, _“_ Exactly. Tell me what I want to know.”

“ _Okay, okay sheesh! Red meat is better. By a small margin. She’s going to be fine, the rut sex drive is pretty easy to ignore when you’re young, unless you’ve had rut sex before. After that it’s harder. But just ignore it, don’t make it awkward for her, and let her scent you whenever she wants it. She’s gonna be pretty possessive. You’re her dam so she’s gonna want you to smell pretty repulsive to anybody else. You’re gonna have to deal with weird looks for like a week.”_

“A week?!” Jeonghan nearly screeched before catching himself and tipping in the meat, stirring a tad more viciously than he probably should, but again. Who would tell?

“ _Yeah. Like it should be over by, what day is it?”_

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, _“_ Tuesday Seokminnie-”

“ _It’s the summer holidays! You know I can’t keep track when I’m not working. Anyway, by Thursday morning. But you’re talking Friday week by the time you’ll smell normal again.”_

 _“_ Right. That’s it?”

“ _Ice cream, chocolate, hot chocolate, tv, cuddles, sleep,-”_

“So the usual cycle stuff?”

“ _Yeah. Ring me if you need anything brought over. Or actually. Don’t. Ring a beta.”_

“Joshua is on call. We’ll be fine.” Jeonghan knew they’d be fine, but it would be nice to-

“ _Of course you will.”_

-hear it.

  
  
  


“Damma, can I, please?” Hyerin woke him up, face right up against his and Jeonghan blinked at her.

“What?”

“Scent you? Can I?”

Oh right, “Yeah, sure. Are you not tired, love? What time is it?” Jeonghan yawned and tried to turn to see the clock, but Hyerin tutted, nuzzling right up his neck and rubbing their necks together, dragging her wrist down the other side of his neck. She was rumbling quietly, eliciting a purr. After a while, she swapped sides, Jeonghan’s eyes started to sink closed, scenting was intoxicating, especially the quantity he was getting, but it was incredibly soft and tender, and Jeonghan couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d been scented so thoroughly. But his head was going hazy and she needed him to be competent.

“Hyerinnie?” Shit, his voice was airy and bubbly. He coughed.

“Hyerinnie?” That was a little more firm.

“Damma?” Hyerin didn’t pull back, just shifted to his shoulder.

“Are you okay to stop?”

“Sleepy now.”

Good, “Good. That’s good, lovey. Can you pull away from my neck, please?” He didn’t want to upset her, but he also wanted to keep his head here.

In response, Hyerin shimmied down a little and rested her head against his heart. Jeonghan exhaled. Sleep sounded good.

  
  


“Jeonghan? When Seokminnie said you were going to smell _off_ I didn’t think he meant like this?” Joshua stared at him long enough that the waitress shooed him into the seat and thrust a menu at him.

Jeonghan exhaled, “Yes. I smell bizarre. Let’s not draw anymore attention to it than we need to alright? I still feel a little high. Who knew that if you don’t address the sex aspect it just turns to possessive scent marking?”

“Four days later? Okay okay, take your horns in. How is Hyerinnie?” Joshua raised his eyebrows and Jeonghan sighed.

“Sorry. I’ve just been getting a lot of judgemental comments. I wasn’t going to send her to a cycle centre, she’s only 14! I’m not ready for her to be sexually active, she’s still my baby.”

Joshua nodded, “I understand. And she’s fine?”

“Yeah, she’s grand, off to dance camp, excited, happy, relieved that it wasn’t as scary as everyone said it was going to be.”

“And you?” Joshua asked, tapping Jeonghan’s foot gently with his own.

“Tired. Relieved. Overjoyed that she won’t have another one for six months.”

“Was it that-”

“No, it was fine. Really Shua, no need to look so worried. We watched films and ate comfort food and slept lots. Just the scenting. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been scented so much or so well. If ever? There was nothing sexual about it, it was just intense, I’d forgotten how much I loved a good scenting.”

“We could always-” Joshua reached across the table to touch Jeonghan’s hand.

“Joshua, you know that’s not appropriate!” Jeonghan pulled his hand away, “How would I explain that to Hyerin? No we’re not dating or family but we just did the most intimate act known to man because I felt a little lonely? Joshua doesn’t even like omegas that way! Hyerin- don’t raise your eyebrows at me. She’d go insane.”

Joshua sighed and rolled his eyes, flagging down a waitress, “Jeonghan, it’s not that big of a deal. I know you think it is, but it really isn’t,” he turned to her, “an americano and french toast with bacon for me, he’ll have a pepper and cheese omelette and a tea, green if you have it please. Thanks.” He turned back to Jeonghan and tapped his fingers on the table, “And it’s perfectly normal to want to be scented by someone other than your daughter. It’s been nearly 15 years, any of us would be happy to do it.”

Jeonghan just huffed, folding and unfolding his napkin.

“Look, Hyerin has that retreat thing with her faith group in two weeks, right? It’ll have faded by the time she comes back, and honestly, these days it's pretty much on the same standard of intimacy as a hug.”

“It’s not, Joshua. Don’t pretend. And don’t mess with me like that. Forget it. Tell me about work.”

Joshua opened his mouth but Jeonghan glared at him, “Work, Joshua. Tell me about work.”

He told him about work.

* * *

**Hyejinnie 17:56**

Dahyun is going to drop me home at around 9 pm  
Her eomma is doing dinner

**Dam 17:59**

Okay, enjoy yourself  
Don’t forget your antibiotic

**Hyejinnie 17:59**

I won’t!!

His daughter was in a more stable relationship than he was. How embarrassing. And he faced yet another night in, alone, with Netflix and a glass of wine.

**Jeonghan 18:03**

How is it that Hyerinnie is nearly 17   
and with her girlfriend for 2 years   
but I’m single   
and 45

**Seungkwan 18:04**

Feeling old hyung?

**Seokmin 18:04**

Cause you won’t date

**Joshua 18:05**

We told you to date and not let Hyerin get in the way  
She’d be ecstatic

**Jeonghan 18:10**

I don’t think I even remember how to anymore

**Seungkwan 18:11**

We can set you up

**Seokmin 18:11**

We can set you up

**Joshua 18:11**

We can set you up

**Jeonghan 18:12**

Why do I get the feeling you planned this?

**Jeonghan 18:15**

...who do you have in mind?

  
  


“Ring me if you need to. If you need anything alright? Just, you know my number-” Jeonghan turned around for the seventh time, still only half way down the hallway.

Hyerin cut him off, laughing, “Damma, it’s fine. I know your number, I’ll be fine. Seriously, I’ve stayed at home before when you’ve gone shopping, this isn’t much different. Go on, you’re going to be late.”

“I shouldn’t go,” He made as if to take off his coat and Hyerin shoved it back onto his shoulders.

“No. You’re going.”

“But, what if it goes badly, or they’re awful? I should change-”

“No. Damma, you look lovely, and you’re going to have a lovely time. Would Joshua, Seungkwan and Seokmin ever agree on someone who wasn’t really lovely?” Hyerin had her hands on his shoulders, when had she gotten so tall?

He was dithering. “What if-”

“ _Joshua, Seungkwan and Seokmin._ ” she stared at him until he sighed. That was a fair assessment. “Go on, you’re going to be late, and that would really be a terrible first impression.” Hyerin shoved him out the door and closed it behind him. He sighed. She was too independent. Didn’t have any respect for her poor dam. Well, he was dressed, he was out, he may as well go to this blind date. It couldn’t be that bad, the alpha had been vetted by his friends.

  
  
  


Jeonghan knocked on Hyerin’s door quietly. She was probably asleep. He should just go straight to-

“Damma?” She called sleepily from within and Jeonghan creaked the door open slowly. She was nestled in her blankets, a podcast playing quietly and her nightlight on. “How did it go?”

Jeonghan swallowed back tears, she was his daughter, he shouldn’t have-

“Are you crying?” Hyerin asked, sitting up and switching the main light on, Jeonghan nodded absently and she motioned him over, automatically rumbling a little and tugging him into a hug the minute he came close enough. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Jeonghan shook his head and hugged her tight, trying to stem his tears.

“I’m sorry it went badly,” Hyerin whispered, “it’s not your fault.”

It was. He’d been late, he’d smelt of another alpha. The alpha had spent the entire meal nitpicking at every facet of Jeonghan. He hated dating, he didn’t need a partner.

Hyerin’s rumbles picked up, sensing his turmoil and vibrated through his body, soothing, placating, and eventually Jeonghan pulled away, wiping his eyes and putting on a smile.

“How was your evening?”

Hyerin looked at him carefully, before nodding and smiling back. “Chill. Did some study, made stir fry and watched some TV. Nothing much.”

“You’ve dance tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, Dahyun is coming over after, if that’s okay?”

“Of course of course. I’ll go shopping when you’re in dance so let me know if you want or need anything alright?” Jeonghan pulled away and patted down her blankets. “Sleep well, love. Thanks.”

“Night Damma.”

  
  


Jeonghan locked his bedroom door and pulled all his blankets into a ball in the corner of the room, changing out of his suit, washing his face and brushing his teeth quickly, before burrowing into the pile with a sob.

**Jeonghan 23:08**

That was a disaster  
Never again  
I’m done with dating.

**Joshua 23:09**

I’m sorry  
Are you okay?

**Jeonghan 23:10**

Not really  
I was too old, too plain, too Hyerin smelling  
Too late, too boring, not tall enough, not dainty enough  
Too close to my heatstop, too hungry  
I don’t know how you picked him  
It was a disaster

**Seokmin 23:13**

Ah shit  
I’m so sorry  
I don’t know how that happened  
He’s really nice to work with Hyung  
I’m sorry

**Incoming call from Joshua 23:15**

“ _Jeonghan? Are you okay?_ ”

Jeonghan just sobbed into the receiver, clinging to it and hiding under the duvet, “What’s wrong with me?”

 _“Nothing’s wrong with you.”_ There was some sort of beta voice lacing Joshua’s words and normally Jeonghan would hiss at him but he just wanted to be scented and hugged and maybe down a large gin and tonic. _“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect. So so perfect.”_

Jeonghan sobbed harder, it would be so easy to pretend Joshua meant what he was saying.

 _“You’re accomplished and talented. You’ve raised a perfect girl. You’re kind, and friendly, a brilliant chef, a lovely singer,”_ Joshua continued and Jeonghan clung to the phone, pressing it tighter and tighter to his ear, _“You’re handsome, and pretty. You’ve a beautiful voice. Lovely skin.”_

Joshua kept talking, kept complimenting him, until Jeonghan eventually fell asleep.

 _“Jeonghan? Are you asleep, love?”_ Joshua murmured after he hadn’t heard anything but steady breathing for a while, _“Sleep well.”_

* * *

“Are you sure you have everything?” Jeonghan looked around her dorm room clinically, “What about blankets? Do you need more?”

“I have everything Damma, and if I don’t, there’s an IKEA a bus ride away. Dahyunnie needs to get stuff from there anyway, so it won’t even be out of my way.”

“Okay. Okay!” He finished his inspection and turned back to her with a bright smile, “Aw the start of the rest of your life baby! I remember when you were so small all you could do was smell. And now look at you! Starting university, moving out, dating, growing up, becoming a fantastically smart and confident young lady, I’m so proud.”

Hyerin just smiled, he’d been like this for the past month, she had been lucky to convince him, with the help of her uncles, that this university was the right choice.

“Ok, I know you’re probably too old, but can I scent you before I go? Joshua is waiting in the car, don’t think I don’t know you've been coordinating your attacks. And he gets testy if I keep him waiting too long.”

In response, Hyerin just pulled him into a hug, hiding her face in his hair, a tear slipping down her cheek. She would cry when he’d left. No use in worrying her dam, he worried enough as it was. And she had Dahyun. And Yujin was a few years ahead of her, and she knew a handful of other students, she’d be fine.

Jeonghan dragged his wrists over her neck and shoulders, marking her as his child, before taking a deep breath and stepping back. “Okay. Love I’m going to go before I embarrass us both and start bawling like a baby.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“Don’t forget to text me. I want a phone call every week!”

Hyerin nodded, face tight and arms wrapped around her waist, “I’ll text you. Every day. Don’t worry! Love you lots!”

“Love you more darling. Have fun, don’t miss me too much!” and then he was gone, door clicking shut behind him and Hyerin was alone. She collapsed back onto her bed, turning to press her face against a blanket she’d stolen from her dam’s bed that morning. Time for a very loud cry.

In the car, Jeonghan was no better, bawling into his hands as Joshua drove and patted him whenever he had a free hand.

“You’ll be fine, she’ll be fine.”

Jeonghan neither heard him nor cared. His baby, he’d never been away from her for more than two weeks and this was a whole term. Nearly four months. What if something happened to her? What if she needed him? What if she forgot about him and never talked to him again?

  
  


“How did Seungkwannie deal with this?”

“I’m pretty sure he had like marathon sex in celebration while his eomma took Yubin.”

“Okay. Not helpful.”

  
  


“We are stopping for ice cream and chocolate and you are staying the night.”

“Am I?”

“We’re going to watch all of her baby videos.”

“Hannie, she’s not dead. We’re going to watch one baby video and then binge Fast and Furious.”

“Two baby videos.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“If you watch them all tonight-” Joshua threatened mildly and Jeonghan caved immediately.

“Okay, fine. One. But then we’re watching Tokyo Drift and no.5 first.”

“I have less than zero problems with that plan.”

  
  
  


“What if she gets hurt?”

Joshua pulled into Jeonghan’s drive, “There’s a nurse on campus and you’re three hours away by car. It'll be fine. She’ll be fine. You’ll be fine too.”

  
  
  


“Joshua?” Jeonghan asked quietly after they’d finished Hyerin’s 3rd birthday video and Tokyo Drift had just rolled its credits.

Joshua turned, facing Jeonghan, “Yeah?”

“Nevermind, it’s stupid.”

“I’m willing to bet it isn’t.” 

Jeonghan took some breaths and stared over Joshua’s shoulder, “Remember when you offered to scent me?”

“Of course. Do you want me to do it now?”

“Does the offer still stand?” 

“Of course it does,” Joshua said firmly, standing up and moving over to Jeonghan’s end of the couch, squishing in behind him and hugging him tight. “Do you want me to do it now?”

“If you don’t mind? I feel shitty, I feel awful, lonely, so lonely and my baby just moved away-” Jeonghan pressed his hands to his mouth and sobbed, curling in on himself as much as he could.

Joshua didn’t answer, just hooked his wrists over Jeonghan’s wrists and pressed his neck against Jeonghan’s neck, humming quietly until Jeonghan purred back at him. Drenching him in his scent. 

Jeonghan went lax super quickly and Joshua released his wrists. He pressed his wrists against Jeonghan’s neck instead, pulling his head back and cradling Jeonghan against his chest, still humming quietly until Jeonghan managed a small, “Thanks.”

“Absolutely no problem. You’re going absolutely nowhere until your scent stops screaming at me. And then we’re going to watch Fast 5 and eat chocolate. And then we’re going to curl up and sleep. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan burrowed backwards, quiet and feeling smaller than he’d felt in years, “sounds perfect.” If he closed his eyes and didn’t think, he could pretend. It was okay to pretend, wasn’t it?

* * *


	2. 18–32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting doesn't stop at 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part two!!!!  
> And just in time to finish off 2020 with a happy smile.  
> Enjoy!  
> Rose xx

Jeonghan rushed around the house finishing the last few details before Hyerin arrived. Dahyun was driving, and they were due home in the next half hour, and Jeonghan couldn’t wait.

He’d resisted from visiting her since September. They’d called. They’d video chatted. He’d cried way too many times, but he hadn’t actually caved and visited and scented her up like he wanted to. 

He really wanted to.

A key turned in the door and Jeonghan shot up from the couch.

“Damma?”

Shit, he was already crying.

“Damma?” Hyerin called, stepping into the living room, “Hey, I’m home.”

Jeonghan was wrapped around her before he even realised she was there, crooning and crying and generally making a show of himself. He hoped Dahyun hadn’t actually come in with her, but his nose was too full of Hyerin to even think of checking.

Hyerin rumbled curiously and pushed him over onto the couch, “Damma, it’s okay, I’m okay, I promise.”

He knew all that, he was just happy. “Happy.”

“I missed you too.”

Eventually he pulled away. Flushed and smiling. “Oh I missed you. My perfect girl.” He patted her cheek before standing up, “I’ll make tea. Did Dahyun go home? Or—”

“She’s in the car? Can she come in?” Hyerin turned slightly and Jeonghan nodded.

“Of course she can, this is your house too, Hyerin. Go and get her. We’ll have tea in the kitchen.”

He was a 47 year old omega god dammit. This was his daughter and her girlfriend. Why the hell was he trying to please them so much? It was embarrassing. He knew he’d missed her, but this? This was ridiculous.

He excused himself to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. “Stop it.” He didn’t need approval from either alpha to eat his food, good God. If he didn’t know better—

Oh shit.

Well at least that made sense. 

Jeonghan fished around in the first aid box for the tub of peppermint scent balm and smeared it under his nose and over his scent glands. That should help. For now.

“I am so sorry girls, I completely didn’t realise. I’m sorry. I interrupted, tell me about the ball?” Jeonghan sat back into his chair and curled his hands around his mug.

Hyerin looked up, “It’s fine Dam, don’t worry.”

“It’s okay Jeonghan, I promise,” Dahyun smiled gently, and pulled out her phone, “I know Hyerinnie probably sent you photos but I have some? Do you want to see?” 

“I always want to see photos,” Jeonghan took the phone with a grin, “Oh my, you two look amazing!”

Dahyun left once they finished tea, going home to get her own teary greeting and promising to see Hyerin the next day.

Once the door had closed, Hyerin turned to Jeonghan with a raised eyebrow, “Are we going to talk about how you reek of Joshua?”

Jeonghan stilled, dishes half into the dishwasher. Still? It had been four months.

“I, what?” He turned to her, “The night I dropped you to uni he scented me. But that was it. Do I really? Still?”

Hyerin’s bright smile dropped, “Oh. I thought you two… Never mind.”

“No, Hyerinnie, do I seriously reek of him? We went for a walk yesterday, but he definitely didn’t scent me. I have to go off and get this heat sorted, which I'm hideously embarrassed about. I can’t remember the last time I forgot my schedule, but if I reek of my best friend—” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around himself. It had been such a stupid idea. Weak. He’d been so weak.

“I mean, yeah. You smell like he scented you yesterday. Like intently scented you yesterday. Are you sure you didn’t?” Hyerin sat back down.

“I definitely didn’t. I’m sorry love, this wasn’t the homecoming you deserved.” Jeonghan closed the dishwasher and grabbed his phone, practically running out of the kitchen and into his room.

**_Calling Joshua_ **

_“Hannie? Is everything okay? Is Hyerin okay?”_ Joshua answered immediately. He always answered quickly.

“Hyerin is fine. She said I smell of you. Her words were, “you reek of Joshua” actually. Joshua what the hell? And I’m in heat. Which was super embarrassing cause I didn’t bloody well realise until I was practically falling over myself to get everything for my DAUGHTER and her GIRLFRIEND, for the love of God—I’m 47, you’d think I could track a damn cycle? What am I supposed to do if I reek of you? No cycle partner will deal with that? It’s bad enough that my daughter is an alpha, that makes it damn well hard enough but for-”

 _“Stop.”_ Joshua was definitely lacing his voice.

“Don’t use your voice on me.” Jeonghan hissed, two could play at that game.

_“Jeonghan, stop. Take a deep breath. Check your calendar, you went to the cycle centre two months ago. In October, like you always do.”_

Now that Joshua said it, Jeonghan remembered. His cycle partner had been perfectly nice, if very chatty. She’d even tried to exchange numbers afterwards, but Jeonghan certainly hadn’t done that.

_“And I should bloody well hope you smell of me.”_

Wait what. “What?”

Joshua laughed sadly over the phone, _“Jeonghan, I’ve been courting you for months have you seriously not noticed?”_

Jeonghan’s brain went offline.

_“Hannie? Hannie, talk to me. Han?”_

_“I’m coming over. Don’t ring the centre, I’m pretty sure you’re not in heat. It’s going to be okay whatever it is, alright?”_

Jeonghan was still processing. He managed to make some sort of affirmative hum and hung up, staring at his bedroom door as if it held the secrets to the universe. Courting him. Joshua. 

But Joshua was into betas. 

He went downstairs slowly, following the sound of the TV into the living room and sinking down beside Hyerin.

“Dam? Are you okay?” She turned and lowered the volume.

“Joshua is courting me?”

Hyerin squealed, “Is he really? Oh I’m so happy for you! You two have been circling each other for as long as I can remember! Dam? Are you—Wait. You didn’t know?”

Jeonghan shook his head and closed his eyes, “How did I not cop on?"

Hyerin hummed, “I mean, apart from scenting and other intimate things, there aren’t really any coupley things that you two don’t already do? Like, Joshua has a key to our house, he’s your emergency contact and you’re his. Oh, he orders for you when you go out to dinner. Which you do a lot. You get really pissy when he smells really like other people, and I think he does too. The last time you didn’t speak for two days was when I was 8. And that was because he was out of service. Oh and half of my friends think he’s my Appa because he scents me causally whenever we’re all together.” 

When she put it that way.

“Like the only thing that ever made me think you weren’t just pretending to be single was the fact that you’ve never ever let him scent you. Ever. But you look at each other a certain way—Dam did you really not know?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “But he’s homodynamical?”

“I think he’s just you-dynamical.” Hyerin hummed and patted his hand.

“Apparently I’m not in heat either. I think I just really missed you,” Jeonghan sighed and leaned into her side, “I’m sorry for making a scene in front of Dahyun.”

“She texted to apologise, she only thought of it when she got home, but her rut is due this week. It was probably her. And you were just incredibly sweet, it wasn’t embarrassing. Just like intense Dam vibes,” Hyerin apologised with a frown, “I’m sorry, I should have thought.”

Oh that made so much sense. Oh that made him feel so much better. Oh what a relief.

“Oh. Oh that makes me feel so much better. Tell her it’s okay.”

The door opened slowly, footsteps padding into the living room, “Hi Hyerin, welcome home!” Joshua put his hand on her head, grazing his wrist off her neck for a split second, but Jeonghan followed the movement with wide eyes. He hadn’t noticed he did that. Or had really ever made much of the fact that he let himself in.

“Thanks Joshua. I’ll let you two talk,” Hyerin wiggled out from under Jeonghan, “tentative congrats though.”

He smiled at her and kneeled down in front of Jeonghan. “Hi.” His eyes crinkled into smiles and Jeonghan’s heart ached.

“Hyerin said Dahyun is going into rut. I’m not in heat.” Jeonghan hadn’t meant to start with that, but Joshua just hummed.

“Thought it might be something like that. How do you feel?”

“Confused. Hyerin said we already acted like a couple. I’m sorry?” Jeonghan whispered, staring at his hands in his lap.

Joshua hummed again, hands hovering above Jeonghan’s until he nodded and Joshua took them in a firm, warm grip. “I should have been clearer. Seokmin and Seungkwan said I should have been clearer. Jeonghan Yoon?”

Jeonghan lifted his head and looked at him.

“Can I court you?”

“But, but you’re homodynamical. I’m an omega, Shua—'' Jeonghan couldn’t let himself hope. Not even with all Hyerin’s evidence laid out before him could he let himself entertain this foolish notion, not until Joshua—

“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for years. I know you’re an omega, believe me, I know; and I love you. Please, can I court you?”

Jeonghan pulled at Joshua until he was close enough to kiss, and nodded. "Please." 

Joshua kissed him, gentle. Jeonghan couldn’t stop crying. It was only everything his heart had wanted for as long as he could remember. He also couldn’t stop purring, a loud thrumming noise that eventually summoned Hyerin into the living room.

“Congratulations?” She smirked from the doorway at the two of them tangled up on the couch.

Jeonghan peered up at her from Joshua’s chest where he was being petted by the beaming beta, “Thank you.”

Hyerin squealed, “I knew it!! I knew it, I knew it!

“We’re courting Hyerinnie, not married, calm down, and get over here.” Joshua huffed, and Hyerin squished onto the end of the couch, leaning up to take the two wrists to her neck with a big smile, before settling back and staring at them, scent ecstatic.

* * *

Jeonghan sat down on the couch and set his tablet up on the table, he was due a call from Hyerin. She’d been in France for two weeks and he’d been surviving—Joshua would disagree—on sparse text messages but tonight she was video calling. He had his tea and blanket and everything, nothing was getting him out of this chair until his fully charged tablet died. And even then, he had the power cable plugged in in the kitchen. 

*Blonk Bleep, Bleep Blonk*

**_Hyerinnie Calling_ **

Jeonghan clicked accept and bit back an embarrassing stream of coos and croons, “Hyerinnie!!!! It’s so good to see you!!!! You look tired,” Jeonghan peered across the screen, frowning, “Have you been sleeping well? Do you get enough to eat? Is Dahyun feeding you properly—”

Hyerin burst into tears and then Jeonghan was helpless but to coo and croon and give her all the vocal affection and reassurance that he could. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he already wanted to build a nest and tuck her into it and purr at her until she was happy smelling and sleepy. 

His heatstop must be near, he was too broody.

“Hyerinnie?” 

She shook her head, swiping at tears with her sleeve. Jeonghan was two seconds from opening up a browser to search for flights.

“Baby, tell Damma what happened.”

Slowly, haltingly, Hyerin managed to explain that Dahyun had broken up with her, that apparently she’d fallen out of love with her, that she didn’t want to—there’d been some mention of children.

Jeonghan strangled a hiss. “Do you want me to come over? Do you want to come home?”

_“…but you don’t like flying?”_

That was it. Jeonghan had SkyScanner open on his phone, “I’ll be over tomorrow.”

Hyerin’s relief was palpable, and Jeonghan cooed gently, “Tell me about your classes, yeah? I’ll build you a nest tomorrow and you can tell me about Dahyun properly then? Hm?” Distantly, Jeonghan could feel the fear of flying creeping up his neck but absolutely nothing could stop a dam from getting to their pup. Not even an irrational fear of metal flight machines.

  
  


  
  
  


The air hostess supported him off the plane in Toulouse Airport. “Thank you.”

“Not at all, Sir. You’d be surprised how many omegas we get with the same fear. Have a nice trip, now.”

Jeonghan took a deep breath, he should have gotten Joshua to scent a scarf for him or something, but it was too late now. He was here. Hyerin needed him.

Hyerin had left a key for him with security, so Jeonghan went right up to build a nest. He opened his carry on and pulled out the nine blankets he’d managed to squish in there, threw them on her bed, and rummaged through her wardrobe for the winter blankets. He nested. Burrowing down into it when he was finished, and closing his eyes. 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he was awoken by the impact of Hyerin on top of him with a sob and a quiet, “Damma, you’re here!”

It was only when she smelt so utterly and completely of her dam, when he’d purred the stress out of her and ordered dinner, refusing to let her so much as attempt to leave the nest, that Hyerin opened up.

“She said that she used to think we could do it. That we could adopt or get a surrogate. But that the older she got the more she wanted her child to be completely hers. That she didn’t want to marry another alpha, she wanted to mate cross dynamic. That we could still be friends,” Hyerin turned her head into Jeonghan’s side, “I don’t want to be friends.”

“You don’t have to ever see her again, baby. That was cruel of her.”

“Why is everyone so obsessed about children?”

Jeonghan sighed and kissed her head, “I have no idea. It’s not like you can’t have them, there’s surrogacy and adoption, and who knows, by the time you get around to having kids you might be able to have one that’s 50% you and 50% your mate, hm?”

Hyerin nodded, crying again, and Jeonghan nuzzled her crown. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Damma—” Hyerin cut herself off. 

“Yeah?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m going to stay until Sunday. We can go exploring on Saturday?”

“I’m off tomorrow too?”

“What do you say we visit a few castles, get lunch, dinner, go for some photo-shoots?”

Hyerin nodded, smiling, pleased and Jeonghan? Well Jeonghan was just happy she wasn’t about to fall apart.

  
  


“Thank you for coming over.”

Jeonghan pressed the hot chocolate into her mitten clad hands and picked up his coffee, “Of course I came. You're my pup.”

“Still. Thank you. This is just what I needed.”

Jeonghan wrapped an arm around her waist, “You’ll always be my pup. Even when you have your own pups, alright?”

“Even if you have your own pups?”

“What are you talking about, hm?” Jeonghan stopped and turned to look at her, “You are my pup.”

“But you’re going to get married, or mated, and—”

“Baby. Stop. You’re my pup. Hm? If Joshua and I get married we’ll make sure you’re down as our pup, alright? Joshua practically parent scented you when you were born anyway, he cuddled you so close to his neck, but we can properly scent you if we mate okay? You’re my baby.”

“But but what if you have another one?”

Jeonghan stretched up and pecked her forehead, “You probably don’t want to hear this, but betas aren’t particularly fertile. Especially not with omegas. Something doesn’t click particularly well—Seungkwan was lucky, but he got pregnant young. I’m nearly twenty years older than he was, it’s not going to happen. And besides, I don’t want another pup. So I’m not going to have one.”

“But Dam—” Hyerin sounded so lost, Jeonghan cooed quietly, drawing a few nosey onlookers’ eyes.

“I already have a pup, the best pup I could ever ask for. Clever, and sensitive, and organised and pretty? Tall and confident and graceful? Smart, and friendly, and she aced her alpha exams and got certified as an emergency vocaliser, and she’s my favourite person? Do you know her? Hm?” Jeonghan pressed his thumb against her cheek to dry her tears, “Hush now, and don’t worry about things that aren’t going to happen.”

“But—”

“And of course, you silly alpha, if I do—which I won’t—have another pup then I’ll love you just as much as I do now. My heart isn’t going to split if I have another child, it’ll just grow, so I can love you both just as much. Alright?”

Hyerin sighed, nuzzling as close as she could in public and relaxing at Jeonghan’s hushed purr. “Okay.”

“Alright. Now, I don’t know about you but I can’t feel my toes. Let’s go!”

* * *

Jeonghan fidgeted with the bedspread, nearly everything else in the apartment was in boxes, just the bed left. “You don’t have to wear alpha-wear if you don’t want to.”

“Damma, stop.”

“I’m just saying, it’s your graduation, you deserve to feel comfortable in your own clothes.”

Hyerin turned around from where she was ironing her suit and raised her eyebrows. “Damma. Are you even listening to yourself?”

“Excuse me?”

“You only wear omegean-wear? And it’s too late anyway.”

“No it’s not, we have nearly six hours. There are lots of shops around here, we can go get you something you like.”

“But it’ll still be alpha-wear.” Hyerin put the iron down and turned to him, her shoulders folding in on themselves and Jeonghan sighed.

“What do you want to wear? If clothes had no dynamic meanings what would you wear?”

“A floral dress with a suit jacket, but one that fits, not one that makes my shoulders look massive.”

“Okay, I’m sure we can—”

“But they don’t sell florals for alphas, Damma~” 

Jeonghan patted the bed beside him, “Come here, Hyerinnie, come here. Now,” he wrapped his arm around her waist, “You can wear whatever you want to wear. If we had more time we could get you an alpha jacket and have it altered, but we’re a little tight on time, so maybe a beta suit jacket, and there’s probably a nice floral dress in Hamals, hm?”

“I can’t wear omegean stuff, Dam.” 

“You can. And if anyone says anything, I’ll bite them.”

That startled a laugh out of Hyerin, “Dam! You can’t bite people—”

“You try and stop me. I’m your dam, I’m supposed to take care of you, and if that means—”

“You can’t!!”

Jeonghan huffed, “Well. I’ll think it very hard then, and they’ll know. It’s harder now, I can’t just take your friends parents aside and hiss when their—”

“Please tell me you’ve never hissed at my friends parents.”

“I’ve never hissed at your friends’ parents.”

“Damma.”

“What? I haven’t.” Jeonghan blinked innocently.

Hyerin leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh and a quiet, “I really don’t like my suit.”

“Then let’s go shopping now, get you something else.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s expected—”

“You can wear anything you want darling, I won’t ever care what you’re wearing as long as it’s appropriate for the event. You know that.”

“You always wear omegean stuff, Damma—”

“I do not!” Jeonghan pulled back, “I have beta things?”

Hyerin raised an eyebrow, “You have Joshua’s beta things.”

Flushing, Jeonghan turned away, “They’re not Joshua’s. I have plenty of beta things that I bought for myself.”

“Oh yeah? Name one.”

“That jumper with the red pockets. They’re definitely not omegean colours, that’s a beta jumper.”

“Joshua bought that.”

“No he didn’t.”

“Yes he did, I was there. You were freezing, remember? We’d gone to this ice skating festival thing and you were in this lace-sleeved top with the shells? Remember?”

Jeonghan nodded, it had been much colder than the weather forecast had predicted, not his fault he’d been caught out.

“Anyway it was freezing and you were getting all goosepimply and Joshua sighed, told me to not let you out of my sight—which was annoying cause I’d wanted to ice skate—disappeared and come back with a hoodie that you initially refused to wear because it didn’t match your skirt suit thing but Joshua just pulled it over your head and you didn’t take it off. Try again.”

Jeonghan blinked at her several times before searching for something else, “Mmm, the purple suit that I wore to Yujin’s mating ceremony?”

“Are you even trying?”

“That’s beta wear!! It is! It definitely is.”

“You literally took it from Joshua’s closet and he just hasn’t been bothered to ask for it back.”

Jeonghan blinked at her, “What? No, I definitely bought that. I bought it in Spears.”

“It’s okay you know, that you scent smother—”

“I do not!” He didn’t. He didn’t need that, what was she talking about?

“You do!! You wear Joshua’s clothes all the time!”

“Hyerin I’m a fully grown omega I don’t need to scent smother.”

“It’s okay, you’re courting,” She lowered her voice, “not like you haven’t always been courting.”

“Hyerin,” Jeonghan’s voice was sharp, “Hyerin don’t talk to me like that. We’ve only been courting for just over a year, and we’re taking our time. And I don’t scent smother.”

“Whatever. I’m asking Joshua about clothes.” Hyerin picked up her phone and held it to her ear.

Jeonghan sighed, “Go ahead then. And watch your tone.”

 _“Hyerinnie? Is everything okay? I’m just leaving now.”_ Joshua’s voice bled into the room as Hyerin put him on speaker.

“Hi Joshua, everything’s fine—”

_“Is Jeonghan okay?”_

“Yeah, Dam is fine. I don’t want to wear alpha wear and Dam said I could wear beta wear but he never wears beta wear and everyone is going to stare and I already get stared at and I don’t want to but I really don’t like my suit—”

_“Sweetheart, take a breath. It’s okay. You can wear whatever you want to wear. Your dam doesn’t wear beta clothes because he prefers omega styles and colours, but that doesn’t mean you have to prefer alpha things, alright? And your style is bound to be influenced by your parents a little bit and Jeonghan dresses very omegean so it’s okay that your style isn’t as alpha as the shops would like it to be. Alright?”_

Hyerin nodded, relaxing a little bit more, and Jeonghan rubbed her shoulders slowly, sometimes she needed someone else to say the same thing as him. Lately it was Joshua. “Okay.” 

_“Are you going to go shopping then?”_

“Yeah, okay.”

_“Everything else okay?”_

“Dam says he wears beta clothing.”

_“Well he wears my clothes, but that’s different, he’s scent smothering—”_

“Joshua! How dare you!”

_“Hyerin! When did you put me on speaker? You should have told me! Jeonghan—”_

Hyerin scrambled to take him off speaker, but Jeonghan stayed her hand.

“I don’t scent smother, Joshua—”

_“Love—”_

“I don’t.”

Joshua sighed, _“Okay, you don’t. Hyerin, have fun shopping. I’m just about to leave, so I won’t see any photos if you send them, sorry. And Jeonghan, love…”_

“Drive safely.” Jeonghan would argue his point when he could see him.

_“See you later.”_

* * *

The third postcard arrived on a Thursday morning, a colourful photo of Istanbul’s grand bazaar, and Jeonghan flipped it over to read as he waited for the coffee to percolate. 

> _Dear Dam and Joshua,_
> 
> _Went to the Grand Bazaar today and the smells!! The smells!!! The colours!!!! Everything is so pretty and intense and gorgeous and I love it!!! The food is great, I eat so much, which is good, because we walk so much I feel like my legs are going to fall off. We’re staying in a hostel right now, and the walls are so thin you can hear the mattresses creaking in the other room when people roll over, but they have air-conditioning and the breakfast is nice. The tea!! Damma the tea is so good I’ll try and bring some home, you have to try it. We’re going back to the Bazaar tomorrow there’s just so much to see, I’ll send some things home if I can figure out the post system, Joshua, there’s some really pretty fabric I think you’ll love, I hope so anyway!_
> 
> _Lots and lots of love,_
> 
> _Your Hyerinnie xxx_

Jeonghan smiled, pinning it up on the notice board beside the other two—the Parthenon in Athens and the Rila Lakes in Bulgaria—before pouring his coffee. 

  
  


The sixth postcard came on a rainy Monday afternoon, Jeonghan saw it when he got home, picking it up from the mat as he shook out his umbrella, the gorgeous and magical bulbous roofs of—he checked the back—St.Basil’s Cathedral, Moscow drawing his eye. 

> _Dear Dam and Joshua,_
> 
> _The ARCHITECTUREEEEEEEEE I love it i love it i love it i love it do i have to leave i want to visit EVERY SINGLE BUILDING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anna went home yesterday, she got homesick, so it’s just Laurence and me now. We’re going to TRY and get into something in the Bolshoi theatre tonight, and then we’re off to Estonia tomorrow. I hope you got the chocolates from Georgia, they were so nice I almost didn’t send any hehehe. It's cold here, but don’t worry Damma, I’m layering up!_ ~~_Appa_ ~~ _Joshua I TRIED THE PELMENI AND I LOVE THEM YOU WERE RIGHT THEY ARE GOOOOOD FOOOOOD!! Damma, you’d probably hate it, but the borscht is good, I’ll try get a recipe for you._
> 
> _Got to go, but I love you lots!!_
> 
> _Your Hyerinnie xxx_

Jeonghan held the postcard close for several seconds, blinking back a few tears and pressed it into Joshua’s hands when he came home, draping himself over his back while he read it and then kissing him gently when he put it down.

“She called you appa—”

“She crossed it out.”

“She called you _appa_.”

  
  


The tenth postcard arrived the day before Hyerin’s flight was due back.

> _Dear Dam and Appa,_
> 
> _There, I said it. Can’t wait to come home, please scent me properly, I miss you both so much, and I can’t wait to come home. I’m homesick, have been for a few days, but it’s okay I’m nearly back, and Laurie is so good, couldn’t do it without him. Belarus is beautiful, the lakes and forests mean that we’ve walked more than we’ve walked in any other country yet, and I have so many photos that I can’t wait to show you, but soon!!! This post card might not get home before I do, it’s Monday now, I’m leaving on Wednesday, but the flight doesn’t get in until Friday morning. It was cheaper!!! Pick me up at the airport? I know not being able to ring me has killed you, but I’ll see you soon? Can’t wait._
> 
> _Love you lots,_
> 
> _Your (homesick) Hyerinnie xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

“ _Dam? Where are you?”_

“I’m just crossing the road,” Jeonghan hurried past cars during a break in traffic, huddling into his hood, the rain pouring down heavily. “I’m just at the door now.”

“ _Oh, I see you!”_ Hyerin waved and Jeonghan smiled, hanging up and tucking his phone into his pocket, pushing through the door and peeling off his gloves.

“Hey.” Jeonghan smiled and Hyerin squeezed both his elbows, leaning in to kiss his cheeks before bouncing back with a smile.

“Do you want the tour? Or lunch first?”

“I’m starving—”

“That’s okay! So the canteen is on the fourth floor. Everyday they have a different sort of cuisine on offer, today it’s Italian. Sound good?” Hyerin held open a door and ushered Jeonghan through. He smothered a smile, she was so confident here he was pleased. She’d found her style too, a nice mix of alpha and beta, something she felt comfortable with but allowed her to benefit from the status of her dynamic.

“Sounds fantastic!”

Hyerin gave him the grand tour of her office after lunch, bringing him through the different floors—childcare facilities, nail salons, nap rooms, gym, coffee bars—until they finally reached her floor. 

“The idea is that you never leave, I gather?” Jeonghan whispered and Hyerin huffed, elbowing him gently.

“Probably.”

“This is your office? It’s so airy—”

“I share it with three others. But yeah. That’s my desk—” oh so sweet. She had photos. One of the three of them from her graduation a few years back, another with Laurence and Anna, one of Yujin’s baby. “—and that’s my view.” And what a view it was. He could see all across the city, the tower blocks rising high, the river twisting through the centre, pigeons fluttering around beside them, and the nearly setting sun, gracing the sky with it’s bleed of amber and golds.

“It’s gorgeous, love.”

Hyerin was beaming. “I love it!!!! But I have to get back to work—”

“That’s okay, thanks for having me for lunch.” Jeonghan pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her cheek, he did miss her.

“Can you find your way out, or—”

“I’m sure I can. See you at the weekend okay?” Jeonghan paused in the door and Hyerin nodded.

“Safe home!”

* * *

Jeonghan rang the doorbell and stepped back, bumping against Joshua’s hip. He had a plant carefully held in his hands. Joshua pressed his nose against the nape of Jeonghan’s neck for a split second, pulling away as the door opened.

“Damma!! Appa!! Hi, come in! You’re early—”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Joshua hugged her quickly, ushering Jeonghan in ahead of him, “We thought the traffic would be heavier.”

“It’s okay! Come on in, Laurie’s just putting the kettle on,” Hyerin closed the door behind them and paused slightly, “Damma?”

Jeonghan shook himself, get a grip. This is your daughter, and her… housemate, you’re okay. Joshua’s hand on his back pulled him slightly closer. Reminding him he was okay. “Sorry—” he swallowed, “Sorry love. We brought you a housewarming plant!”

Hyerin looked between them slowly, and took the pot out of Jeonghan’s hands, “Thank you! Is everything okay?” She had that look on her face that meant she thought they were arguing and Jeonghan took a half step back into Joshua’s side, he—

“We’re okay. It’s your house, sweetheart, give us a second.” Joshua soothed, wrapping his arm around Jeonghan’s waist instead. Hyerin nodded, but still looked confused and Jeonghan wished he could reassure her but the heady heavy mix of scents was taking up most of his concentration, and only a little of it was his familiar pup. 

Hyerin took the plant through to the kitchen, and Jeonghan spun around, pressing his face into Joshua’s neck and gulping in breaths. Joshua hugged him tightly and whispered something about how he’d get used to it, it was okay, it was just his nose right now, it’d pass. He felt like he was drowning, and couldn’t even smell Hyerin coming back in until she was murmuring worriedly to Joshua over his head. Why had he thought this would be okay? She was his _pup_ it should have been fine, he forgot about her housemate—

Joshua hushed him gently, tiny little trills into his ear, his voice heavily laced—the tension fell out of Jeonghan slowly.

“Damma?” Oh she sounded so worried, “Do you want me to scent you, is that it? Would that help?”

“No, no it’s okay, I have a balm in my coat, just, hold on a second, I’m so sorry love, I really am—”

“It’s okay—”

“I forgot about Laurie, I’m sorry—”

“Seriously, Dam, it’s fine.”

Jeonghan smeared the balm onto his scent glands and under his nose and finally he could breathe easy. “I’m really sorry—”

Laurie stepped into the hall and slipped his hand onto Hyerin’s hip for a split second. “Everything okay? Tea’s ready.”

Jeonghan nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry,” he gestured vaguely at his neck, “I’m not normally this sensitive.”

Laurie nodded, comprehension filling his eyes, “No bother, my dam’s the same right now. We can open some windows, it has to be quite intense. Hyerinnie baked a cake—”

“Hey! That was a surprise!” Hyerin flicked his hip and Laurie huffed, turning back into the kitchen with a laugh.

“Sorry babe.”

 _Ah_. Jeonghan looked back at Joshua with a smile and Joshua huffed ushering him forwards, they’d had a bet.

Hyerin looked between them slowly, “I didn’t say?”

“We guessed,” Jeonghan said with a smile, pulling her into a hug, “We love you no matter what, okay baby?”

Hyerin nodded, squeezing back just as tightly, “Sorry about the scents.”

“You’re both alphas, I should have thought about it more. Don’t worry. Now, Laurie said you made cake?”

“Lemon drizzle—”

“Hyerin, you do spoil us,” Joshua laughed and Hyerin blushed. “You don’t have to bribe us, but we will definitely take any and all bribes, won’t we love?”

“Absolutely.”

  
  


* * *

*Ding Dong*

“Wait a minute!” Jeonghan shouted, turning down the heat on the stove and wiping his hands on his apron. Who was it? They didn’t have any plans, did they? He poked his head into the living room as he went by but Joshua shrugged at him. Right, surprise guests then.

Jeonghan opened the door slowly and then pulled it open with a smile, “Hyerinnie! And Laurie! Hi, come in, how are you both? Hyerin you know where your coats go—”

Hyerin kissed his cheek and put a box into his hands, “Happy Dam Day, Damma!”

Jeonghan took the box, bemused, “Dam Day?”

Laurie bent to kiss his cheek too, “A new thing they’ve been plugging in the media for the last while. Happy Dam Day.”

Jeonghan took the box into the kitchen, “Do you guys want tea? Joshua—”

“I’m here! Hi guys, how are you both?”

Jeonghan filled a teapot and rummaged in the press for a fruitcake, _dam day_ how bizarre. He put the box on the table and looked up just as the three of them filed into the room. Oh, the hob. He turned and turned everything off, it would keep, and hung up his apron on the hook.

“Go on, open it, Damma.” Hyerin urged over her mug of tea

“Okay, okay!” Jeonghan pulled at the ribbons and opened up the box. There was a book, with _Best Dam Ever_ on the front of it and he looked up at Hyerin, “Baby?”

“Open it.”

He took it out of the box, pushing the wrappings towards Joshua to get rid of, and flicked open the cover.

_A keepsake book for that special person in your life._

Each page was filled with one or two photographs, printed onto the paper, with captions—obviously written by Hyerin—about memories she had of the day, or something that he’d said. Jeonghan swiped at tears, “Oh my goodness, it’s so lovely—”

“Ah, Damma, don’t cry! You’ll only make me cry—”

“Where did you even get all these photos? That one is in the album upstairs—” Jeonghan looked at Joshua.

“What was I supposed to say? No?!” Joshua laughed and Hyerin leaned against his side with a smile.

“I couldn’t just not include most of my life, Damma.”

“No, no, it’s, it’s so special, thank you so much,” He pulled at his sleeve and dabbed his eyes, “I’ll treasure it always.”

* * *

“Damma? How did you and Joshua pick your rings?” Hyerin asked one afternoon as they wandered through a park, coffee cups in hand.

“We went shopping together,” Jeonghan smiled, turning his hand so his ring caught the light, “We’d decided to get married, there wasn’t a proposal or anything, so we went shopping together. Why?” 

“Just, well. We’re planning on getting married—or mated we haven’t decided—”

“Oh my god, congratulations!” Jeonghan wrapped his free arm around her and squeezed.

“Thanks. But we don’t—we don’t want stereotypical rings, it’s not…” Hyerin looked up at the sky, counting clouds, “It’s not us. And Laurie hates alpha stylings anyway, he only wears beta stuff, but then that’s its own load of connotations, and I just—you and Appa aren’t dynamic are you?”

Jeonghan nudged her with a smile, “We are, Hyerinnie. Not totally, but a fair amount. I mean, I think you said it yourself, we’re very omega-beta. But I get you. Joshua’s not _an_ alpha, and he’s not _my_ alpha either, we don’t fit those roles, but sometimes jewellers try to make you fit them, you know the lock and key stuff of alpha-omega pairings?” Jeonghan guided them towards a bench, “We just looked for rings that we thought suited our personalities. Joshua’s ring is technically omegean, did you know that?”

“Really?”

“There’s not much difference, really. In price sure, but in reality there’s not much difference. You can’t tell that this is a beta ring, right?” Jeonghan thumbed his ring around on his finger. It was a simple rose gold ring with a single amethyst inset into the band. Classic and timeless.

“I mean, it’s less fussy than omegean ones—”

“Yeah, but other than that—and that’s a style, plenty of omegean rings are plain—there’s nothing particularly omegean about it. Joshua’s is a bit fussier, it has supporting stones and the band is a bit more ornate, but that’s Joshua anyway.”

“It’s stressful. The jewellers seem to have so many preconceptions—”

“I’ll tell you what. Tamp down your scents, spray on some scent concealer, or enhancer, and don’t tell them you’re a couple. Just say you’re looking for engagement rings—say for Laurie. And you’re there for moral support. Say omega in one shop, beta in another, and just have a look at their entire range. It just has to fit. Nothing else. You have to like it and it has to fit. Everything else is just information that nobody will ever ask for or ever know.”

Hyerin nodded and leaned against his shoulder. “Okay, we’ll try that. It’s just—I’m so excited, but it’s so stressful. What about mating versus marriage, how did you—do you mind me asking?”

“It’s okay, you can ask, baby. When have I ever not answered one of your questions?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and Hyerin shook her head with a blush. They had had _plenty_ of conversations about cycles, about laws, about wars in far off countries—Jeonghan had just changed the detail level to suit her age, but he’d never refused to explain or to debate something because of her age. “It depends on compatibility, I suppose. Alpha-omega and alpha-beta pairs pretty much always mate. Two alphas… it’s common right? It’s easier to seal the bond by yourself if there’s an alpha involved, so maybe that’s a clear option for you two? Omega-beta—Joshua looked it up when we were deciding—I think there’s like an 85% marriage rate? But Seungkwan and Vernon are mated, so it’s not impossible. We just didn’t really want the bond to fail and to have to go and get it professionally sealed.”

“Why? Isn’t that—”

“Just too much bother, too much expense, and at the end of the day it probably wouldn’t change much for us. We can already practically tell what the other is thinking and we don’t need to know, but that’s never a guarantee anyway. He doesn’t need to sync to my cycle because I’m past all that, so—” Jeonghan shrugged, “We haven’t regretted it.”

“But isn’t there a stigma?”

“Baby, you’re getting married to an alpha, there’s tonnes of stigma. And really, nobody will ever know if you don’t tell them. It’s not like you’re lit up with a beacon, and 90% of the time Joshua refers to me as his mate, not his spouse. It’s easier, and I don’t want to be called husband or wife, they’re beta terms anyway. ‘Mate’ just runs off the tongue easier than ‘spouse’. Look up the stats, decide if you’d be okay with the expense and bother of a professional if it doesn’t work first time, and have a look at the pros and cons of a mating. You mightn’t want it. You mightn’t need it. And you can always get married first and get mated in a few years, yeah?”

Hyerin sighed, “Yeah. Okay, I—okay. Yeah, we’ll do some research. Just, all my friends got mated, and they keep going on and on and on, but I don’t know. Maybe ‘cause of how I grew up, I just never really saw a bond, so I’m not set on one. Laurie’s parents are mated, but they had to get it sealed professionally, so I—I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to know, yeah? Get married first. Then decide after a year, if you want. Or just research, talk, you know, the usual. Communicate. What does Laurie want?”

“He doesn’t know either. He just wants to share a surname but we can’t decide on that either! Why is it so complicated?!” Hyerin put her head in her hands and Jeonghan sighed, rubbing her back gently.

“Well you have the key ingredient. Everything else will come, alright? It’ll come. Just relax. You don’t have to decide anything yet.”

“I know,” Hyerin’s voice was muffled into her jeans, “I just wish I _knew_ what I wanted specifically and not just a vague notion of addressed envelopes and tax returns.”

Jeonghan laughed and tugged her into a hug, “Don’t ever change, love, don’t ever change.”

* * *

“He’s fine,” Joshua caught Hyerin by the elbows as she hurtled down the corridor towards him. He rocked backwards, anchoring his foot against the door, “You need to calm down. You’re just going to worry him. Breathe, pup. Breathe. Your Dam is fine. He’s fine, I promise—”

Hyerin pushed against him, tears running down her cheeks, “Appa, Appa, let me, I need to see him—”

“And you can, in a minute. Just, you need to relax.”

“Appa, how can I relax?”

“If he was in danger, would I be here?”

“Appa, he had a _heart attack_ , I need to see him.” Hyerin pushed against him and Joshua sighed.

“Hyerinnie. You can’t see him until you tamp your scent down. You can’t go in until I can’t scent you from across the hall. You can’t go near him until your scent is back under your skin, because your dam isn’t well. He’s not well but he’ll get better and you can’t go in and upset him.”

“Appa! He’s my dam, my scent is fine!”

“Sweetheart,” Joshua hummed and rubbed his thumbs over her wrists, “Listen to me. Jeonghan is okay. He had a mild heart attack, he fainted in the ambulance, he’s conscious and aware, he’s on a drip and they’re keeping him in for observation or the next few days. He’s terrified. He’s absolutely terrified, and you smell terrified and it’s not going to help.”

Hyerin took a deep breath, “Why is—why is Damma scared?”

“He doesn’t want to leave you,” Joshua rubbed her shoulders slowly, meeting her eyes carefully, “He’s petrified. But the doctors are optimistic. With diet and exercise they don’t think he’ll have another. Okay?”

“Appa~” Hyerin tumbled into Joshua’s arms and clung, and Joshua pressed his cheek against her ear and swayed her gently. 

“There you are, just like that.” Joshua hummed gently and nodded at Laurie down the hall, three cardboard cups balanced in his hands. 

“Coffee?”

“Please. Thanks, Laurie.” Joshua hummed, rubbing Hyerin’s back gently as her scent slowly disappeared. Laurie set them down on the table and rumbled gently. 

“Can I go see him now?” Hyerin stuffed her hands into her pockets and Joshua took a careful sniff before nodding.

“Go on in, love.”

Hyerin opened the door slowly and all but barrelled towards the bed, stopping just beside it and staring.

“Hyerinnie, I’m fine,” Jeonghan’s voice was faint, and Hyerin nodded, sitting down and reaching gently for his hand, tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh baby, I’m okay, look—” he gestured to the heart monitor, “—all good. I just have to be a bit healthier, but that’s okay. I can do that. I’m okay. Don’t cry—aw Hyerinnie—” Jeonghan reached to brush tears off her cheeks, and Hyerin crouched closer, hiding her head in the pillow beside Jeonghan’s.

She cried and cried and cried and cried, and Jeonghan waved away the nurse with a smile, rubbing circles into her back with his wrist, scent bleeding out onto her in careful streams of reassurance. 

Eventually she cried herself out, and pulled away, wiping uselessly at her face until Jeonghan motioned towards the box of tissues on his side table. She dabbed and mopped and blew her nose, and finally looked at him, red faced and blotchy.

“Please don’t die.”

“I’m not planning on it, baby.”

“I want to get married first, and have a pup, and you wanted to travel? And books and art galleries and Damma you want one of those artsy retirement plans, and and and and—”

“Hey, baby, hush now. I’m not going anywhere, alright? Do you think your Appa would let me not follow the doctors’ orders?”

Hyerin sniffled and looked back at the door. Joshua and Laurie were chatting outside and she shook her head. “Probably not.”

“Definitely not. He’ll pull rank, love. I’m not going anywhere. It’s alright. Now. are you going to stop crying?”

Hyerin nodded and gripped his hand tightly. She shook her head. Jeonghan sighed and moved his arm again.

“Come here then, come here, scoot in beside me and relax. This bed is meant for you overprotective alphas anyway. Come on.”

Hyerin squished in beside him, careful not to disturb the monitors and tucked her head against his neck, squeezing her eyes shut. Jeonghan patted her side and purred gently. He’d be fine.

* * *

It was a total blur of colour and cheering and music and dancing and food, but in the centre of it all, there was a moment of clarity. Not, as one would expect, the ‘I do’ moment. Not even the speeches or the first dance. No, it was several dances later, when Hyerin had her Dam in her arms and they were doing the parent daughter dance. Laurie was behind her somewhere with his dam, and she could vaguely hear cameras snapping and the chatter and cheering of the crowd, but tears were running down her face and she didn’t want to stand on her Dam’s feet—

“Breathe, Hyerinnie,” Jeonghan hummed next to her ear and swayed her gently, “Just breathe.”

“What if I step on your toes?”

“Then you step on my toes.”

Hyerin laughed, “But—”

“You’re my pup you silly thing, I don’t care if you step on my toes. I just want you happy, and you’re so happy right now.”

“I’m crying, Damma.”

“Happy tears.”

Hyerin spun Jeonghan out and twirled under his arm before he stepped back to her and took her hands.

“I’m so happy, I never—it was so stressful, but I’m so happy!”

Jeonghan nuzzled her cheek with a smile, “What did I tell you? Focus on each other and everything else will fall into place.”

“You look so pretty.”

“Thanks baby, you look great too.”

“You picked this out!”

“I’m still allowed to admire it!!

“Appa looks good, doesn’t he?”

“So does Laurie,” Jeonghan laughed and Hyerin squeezed him tightly, “We did good, didn’t we?”

“Don’t be embarrassing.”

“Oh Hyerinnie, my pup, the light of my life, the tiny tot of my twenties and thirties, the stories I could tell about you—”

“Damma~”

“I could tell your handsome mate over there all about the time you decided to wash your sheets but put in my hair dye instead of the fabric softener—”

“Damma!!”

“What about the time you refused to get dressed and ran down the street in the nip?” Jeonghan was laughing into her ear, “Or the time we had to cut chewing gum out of your hair because you decided you wanted to use it to wax?”

“Please never tell anyone.”

“And there’s the baby books—”

“Damma!!!”

Laurie’s Dam and I are meeting up to share tales next weekend while you two are on your honeymoon—”

Hyerin pulled back to stare at him, “Absolutely not.”

“Don’t you want us to get on?” Jeonghan was full on cackling now and Hyerin turned, looking for Laurie, looking for Joshua, anything but this torture.

“Damma~”

“Mate mine! Can I have this dance?” Laurie—bless his soul—touched her waist and smiled blindingly at Jeonghan.

He stepped away, laughing and waved at them, “By all means my dear son-in-law, by all means.”

“Hyerinnie,” Laurie asked after they’d covered a bit of the dance floor. He sounded equally scandalised, “Why are our dams meeting up next weekend?”

“Baby stories, and _pictures_ ,” Hyerin leaned her head against his shoulder, “I’m already embarrassed.”

“Oh no.”

“We’re out of the country, though?”

“They have _phones,_ Hyerinnie what about we move country and never come back?”

Hyerin nuzzled into his neck with a laugh, “They’d come after us.”

“You’re right.”

“Maybe if we invite them to share the stories they won’t weaponize them?”

“You’re stretching now, love. Honeymoon and Dam free bliss first, hm?”

“Oh, God yes. Definitely. Deal with it all when we come home.”

Laurie nuzzled her nape, “I just thought about my Sire. I think she’ll be worse.”

“Don’t make me think about it.”

“Cake first.”

“Cake first.”

* * *

Hyerin was singing loudly—off key—as she folded clothes and packed a big case. She’d booked Joshua and Jeonghan a surprise holiday for their anniversary, well. Surprise up to “don’t plan anything for the 31st” and they were out at dinner, being romantic. She bet they were feeding each other and doing that thing where they just stared into each other’s eyes and didn’t speak.

Her plan had been to be well gone by the time they got home, and to leave the cases and plane tickets in the kitchen—the flight was tomorrow afternoon, she’d have plenty of time to ring and make sure they’d seen them—but she’d gotten distracted by baby photos and remembered that Laurie had wanted some for their albums and then by the time she finished that it was nearly ten, and they were probably going to be home around half and she still hadn’t finished and—

The door opened downstairs and Hyerin froze.

She rolled and folded and squished in items quicker—they could get toothbrushes and things from reception—and zipped it up, pushing the tickets into the front pocket and hurrying out of the room, rolling the suitcase behind her.

Slipping quietly down the stairs, she hid the case behind the living room door—she wasn’t risking the kitchen—and turned into the hall.

“What in the name of all things sacred are you doing in our house on our _anniversary night_ , Hyerin?” Joshua asked, arms folded. Jeonghan was clinging to him from behind, fangs down and looking five seconds from sinking them into his skin and Hyerin carefully breathed through her mouth.

“Gift things?”

“Out!”

“Sorry!!”

“Now!!” Joshua pointed towards the door and Hyerin ran for it. That had _not been in the plan_!! Not at all!!!

Laurie laughed his ass off when she explained why she smelt like—like that, and she huffed and took a shower.

When she rang the next day to explain about the tickets, Jeonghan laughed the entire time.

 _“Your appa won’t come to the phone, he’s embarrassed,”_ Jeonghan managed between loud bursts of giggles, _“Hyerinnie, your face I have never seen you look so uncomfortable!! It was great, brilliant even—thanks for the holiday it’s amazing, we’re so excited, I promise—no, he’s not mad at you, he’s embarrassed he treated you, our pup like that—I’m sorry you must have caught my—you did? I’m sorry—I can’t stop laughing—Hyerinnie it’s too good—this is great, you poor thing!!!”_

Hyerin had had to hang up and go bury her head in her duvet. Her dam was too much sometimes.

Joshua eventually rang, quiet and subdued in contrast to the giggles she could still hear in the background to apologise.

“You didn’t attack me, so I mean—”

_“You’re my pup!!”_

“I’m also an alpha who was in your house when you didn’t expect it when Dam was all—”

_“I’m still sorry.”_

“You’re forgiven, seriously. Just, enjoy your holiday alright?” Hyerin insisted, picking at the bedspread and Joshua promised that he would.

She’d never go over unannounced again, _that_ was for sure.

* * *

To say that Hyerin was ecstatic when Jeonghan finally came to visit would be a gross understatement. She’d sent pictures, of course she had. And Joshua had visited, so she hadn’t been totally abandoned by her parents, but the usual post birth procedures of no omegas allowed in applied even—and especially—when the baby was beta-surrogate born. But they’d come home nearly a week ago, and the day before the nurse had pronounced the baby’s bonds as cemented, and cleared them for omega visitors. 

Jeonghan’s purr was audible before he even properly came into the room and Hyerin smiled into Jinhwan’s hair, the tiny fluff of it that there was.

“Hyerinnie—” Jeonghan whispered, “how are you doing?”

“We’re doing well. Laurie is—he let you in didn’t he?”

Jeonghan nodded and padded closer, hands close to his chest, purr getting louder. Hyerin could see why omegas were kept away from newborns, he was her dam and she was slightly unnerved.

“Oh he looks just like you! Can I?” Jeonghan hovered, unsure, and Hyerin nodded, gesturing to the couch beside her.

“Sit down, meet your grandson.” Hyerin placed her pup gently into Jeonghan’s arms and leaned back, spying Laurie in the doorway with the camera, he was always calmer. She could vaguely smell Joshua somewhere, but she couldn’t take her eyes off her dam. The baby seemed to settle further, melting into Jeonghan’s arms. He was the cutest thing.

Jeonghan cuddled the baby close to his neck, pressing his wrist gently to the pup’s neck and cooing as Jinhwan turned his head, tiny nose questing for Jeonghan’s wrist.

“Hey puppy, I’m your siredam—”

“Granddam, damma.”

Jeonghan’s eyes flicked up for a second, “I’m your granddam, baby. You look just like your sire, hm? Gorgeous and perfect. I’ve waited so long to meet you, hm?” Jeonghan nosed into his hair, purring loudly, the vibrations thrumming through the pup, “Love you lots already.”

Hyerin couldn’t hear anything else of what her dam was saying, the words lost under his purr and her pleased rumble, but she was barely blinking, something in her protesting at not holding him, at an omega holding him, never mind that it was her dam.

“Dam, can I have him back now, please?”

On cue, Joshua bustled into the room with teas and set them down on the table. He squished onto the couch behind Jeonghan, and hummed something to him gently, carefully prying the pup from his hands and placing him back into Hyerin’s arms. 

Hyerin averted her eyes, feathering her finger over Jinhwan’s nose, but she could hear the quiet subvocal chatter that was Joshua either admonishing or reassuring Jeonghan. She met Laurie’s eyes and passed him the baby, relaxing infinitely more when they were settled on the other side of the table, Jinhwan nuzzling closer to his sire’s protective scent.

“It will get easier,” Joshua said quietly, “The dynamic itch. It took Jeonghan a few months to let Seungkwan near you after you were born, but Seungkwan had Jeonghan over to mind Yubin three weeks after he was born. It varies. Jeonghan’s not going to take him from you.”

“I promise, Hyerinnie,” Jeonghan leaned back to catch both of their eyes, “I’m not going to steal him from you, neither of you, okay?”

Hyerin showed them out later on, Joshua heading out to the car to turn on the heating, Jeonghan pulling her into an embrace. 

“My sister would have been so proud.”

Hyerin stilled.

“Married, mated, a gorgeous pup? Oh, you think I’m emotional, she was worse. Hyerinnie, I love you so much, thank you for letting me visit.”

“Damma~” Hyerin caught a sob in her throat, and Jeonghan held her head in his hands, wrists not at all accidentally bleeding scent onto her throat.

“You’re going to be an amazing sire. You already are, protective instincts between the two of you strong enough to scare off any omega, alright? And don’t ignore them. Your instincts are what make you. And please, ring me at any time. I raised you, and you’re perfect.”

Hyerin nodded, swallowing down overwhelmed sobs and tugging him back into a tight squeeze before letting go, watching him get into the car and drive off and closing the door behind her with a thud.

She didn’t relax until she got a text saying they’d gotten home alright.

But they did.

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose)


End file.
